According to Plan
by ShiningAngelEyes
Summary: The lost princess has returned. So has a certain thief. And who the hell is this Eugene guy the princess constantly fusses over? Name-play, misunderstandings and Eugene!whump all around. (With a pile of fluffy first chapters)
1. Prologue

**So, back to business I guess.**

 **I just want to let you know what you're getting into here:**  
 **First of all, I will say that I won't update regularly and I really, really, really hope I will have enough inspiration to finish this story, for a change. I know I'm not the most reliable person but I'll really try this time.**

 **Eugene's name will change to "Rider" or "Flynn" through the course of this and it's intentional because there are different characters talking, even if it's in third person all the time.**

 **So, I've seen other authors apologize for writing much dialogue. I have to tell you, I _love_ dialogue, so there will be much of that in this story. And if you're not a fan of it and blah blah blah find it's really annoying (hey, that's just a play on Gothel) then you should probably skip this story. Or maybe not. I'm not yet sure if I'll be able to stomp much dialogue in here.  
**

 **As always, I'm not a native English speaker, dictcc is my best friend and that won't change in the near future, so any correction of idioms, grammar or unsuitable words is greatly appreciated.**

 **Eugene is hard to write. So is humor.**

 **Also, there's no whump in this first chapter, so don't get your hopes up. Sorry. There will be in later chapters, though, because I have done an outline (4 pages in Word) and well, that's just the way I am.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled. I do own two Rapunzel dolls, one of which I got for my birthday two days ago. (Thanks, little sister!) But I don't own all the hours that I spent on thinking about where to go with this fic anymore. They're gone foreverrrrrrr**

 **Summary: The lost princess has returned. So has a certain thief. And who the hell is this Eugene guy the princess constantly fusses over? Name-play, misunderstandings and Eugene!whump all around.**

 **I'm not really sure about this. I mean, really, Eugene is amazing. I'm really afraid I can't capture him correctly.**

 **(By the way, why can't I join awesome fandoms earlier? Like I'm just such a late bloomer.)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Somewhere during the journey to the castle, a few promises had snuck in. And this time, Rapunzel was determined to keep hers. When she had promised her Mother (she should really start referring to her as _Gothel_ ) that she would go with her without trying to run or escape and everything would be the way it was, she had wished with every fiber of her being that she could break away from that promise. When she did she wished she hadn't.

Which is why she was now hugging Eugene from behind, Maximus striding steadily forward, and whispering in his ear in a solid voice,

"I promise to never let anything happen to you again."

After a moment of tense silence, Eugene chuckled.

"I'm not sure you'll be able to do that much about it, Blondie."

She pressed her cheek against his back. "It doesn't matter. I'm determined to keep this promise."

Eugene didn't say anything for a while but when he spoke again, his voice had assumed a more serious tone itself.

"That's really nice of you. And I want to promise you something in return... I promise to never leave you again."

Subconsciously, Rapunzel's embrace tightened.

"Or getting ripped away from you, for that matter. It's not like I have ever left you before.", he added nonchalantly, making Rapunzel smile.

"Well, then I'm set on ruining your reputation. Or rather, _improving_ it."

"What did I tell you about a man's fake reputation?", Eugene reminded her playfully.

"I could also correct your nose on those wanted posters of yours."

"Finally an idea that's vital for the kingdom's continued existence! You make an excellent ruler already."

Even if she could have suppressed the carefree laugh that escaped her throat she wouldn't have wanted to. What she wanted to do was to show the world how much she loved this man and how happy she was that he was by her side, alive, how relieved she was that he was still there, even promising to never leave her. She couldn't be more happy as Maximus adopted a joyous bounce in his brisk walk, taking the couple, and Pascal (ever present on Rapunzel's shoulder and, occasionally, on Eugene's) to the Lost Princess' royal parents and her soon-to-be home.

* * *

The next thing they knew, they were _both_ pulled into a long-overdue embrace by the King and Queen.

Literally everything seemed perfect. And, as we all know, that's not how things stay for long.

Which meant, in this case, that it was time for the name exchange.

The cue was Rapunzel's issue with what to call her parents, now that she knew them. She explained that it would take some time to get used to the whole "Mother" and "Father" thing, especially since the whole ordeal with a certain woman who 'knew best'. But Rapunzel was confident that, at some point, she would be able to get over her past and embrace her parents as what they were. Her parents. For the moment, she was content with calling them "Liam" and "Melissa", though.

They were astonishingly sympathetic. Or not so astonishingly, Eugene mused, for they were Rapunzel's parents after all and the apple never falls far from the tree.

They knew her name, of course, because apparently Gothel hadn't bothered changing it.

Then it was his turn and, man, did he not want to ruin the moment.

Rapunzel, apparently, did.

When Liam and Melissa's gazes bore into him, shockingly similar to that dagger that had impaled his abdomen, and he stared back at them blankly, Rapunzel gently nudged his arm, her huge green eyes urging him to respond when his gaze shifted towards her. And who was he to refuse her?

"Go ahead, tell them."

* * *

Melissa couldn't quite really grasp what was happening. Has her daughter really returned? Wasn't this just wishful thinking? A dream maybe?

No.

It was real. It was more real than anything when she wrapped her arms around her little girl for the first time in forever, it seemed.

And then there was this man. The one she couldn't be more grateful to.

And yet.

There was something about him that was familiar to her. She _knew_ this man. And by the look her husband gave her, he did too. Her suspicions and curiosity only picked up when he was so hesitant to tell his name.

But fortunately, her daughter seemed to have a good grip on him. Her daughter. Made her proud.

The man cleared his throat. "My name's Eugene Fitzherbert."

Huh. Now that didn't ring any bells. And she couldn't escape the feeling that there was more.

There was more. Because her daughter ( _her daughter_! She couldn't use this reference often enough) gave him another reassuring look that dispelled most of the unease from his features.

Wait, reassuring?

He took a deep breath. "But you may know me by the name 'Flynn Rider'."

Melissa's eyes widened and her mouth formed a small 'o'.

 _Of course._

She looked at her husband who wore the same expression, with a hint of suspicion gleaming in his eyes.

Honestly, Melissa didn't know what to think at that moment. A moment ago he had been a hero to her. And now...

What was he now?

A fraud?

An enemy?

The next corpse dangling from the noose?

 _No._

Absolutely not.

No matter what he had done, he had _still_ returned her daughter and she _was_ forever grateful for that.

Before she could voice her thoughts, though, whichever part of them, Rapunzel raised her voice.

"Now, before you say anything, I _know_ what he's done. I know who he used to be. But he isn't that person anymore. He's the reason I'm standing here now.", she pointed to the ground for emphasis, "He has done much more for me in the two days that I've known him than the person who I believed to be my mother. All I ask for is that you _trust_ him. Please."

And she did. She did because her daughter did. She did because she was grateful. She did because he _had_ returned her daughter. She trusted him.

But her husband didn't. She knew that even before he began to speak.

"I don't think I can do that." Rapunzel threw him a pleading look. _Oh please, give this poor girl a break._ "Rapunzel, you must understand that this is not easy for me. He's a wanted criminal in this kingdom and we're its rulers. I can't trust a stranger just like that."

Melissa had to refrain from stomping on his foot. She knew how her daughter would react because she would react the same way and this was _her daughter_. (No, she definitely couldn't grasp the fact that she was back yet.)

"And what am I?", Rapunzel exclaimed in frustration. "I'm a stranger to you, too! And don't say I'm not just because I'm your daughter!"

Melissa couldn't help but notice how tense Rider, err, _Eugene_ had become over the course of the conversation. She sympathized with him, for some reason.

Liam sighed. "You're right." Then he stepped forward and placed a firm hand on Rapunzel's shoulder. "Why don't you two come inside and join us for dinner?", he suggested soothingly.

And that was a much better approach.

Rapunzel smiled up at her father with teary eyes (who could blame her?) and grabbed his arm affectionately with a delicate hand.

So much better.

Of course, the King and Queen had heard stories about Flynn Rider. Unpleasant ones. In the most recent one he had stolen the crown of the Lost Princess. And here he was, that criminal scum, standing next to said Lost Princess, who looked affectionately up at him.

How did that happen? They were determined to find it out.

But not before sending word to the publisher of the local newspaper to spread the news of the return of the Lost Princess as well as the man who has returned her, Flynn Rider.

She had to reassure the disbelieving envoy at least three times that, no, she hadn't mixed up any names and, yes, she was serious.

She wasn't mad, though, because she was aware that he knew Flynn Rider. As did most people in the kingdom since the crown incident. Or rather, since the evening of her daughter's eighteenth birthday when every conversation revolved around the princess, so it was only a matter of time before everyone knew about the theft. And the thief.

And wasn't that going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 1

**I noticed that my last author's note was a novel itself, so I will try to keep this short.  
**

 **Thanks for the reviews and follows! I hope I don't disappoint you.**

 **Also, I keep forgetting about Pascal. Sorry, Pascal, I don't mean to. You know I love you.**

 **There aren't enough feels in this story.**

 **So, there really isn't much dialogue here, apparently. You see, I had this shitty first version of this full of dialogue and man, was it shitty.**

 **You do realize what time it is here in Germany right now? I gotta go to work in 3 hours. Just saying.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Flynn wasn't joking when he told the Stabbington brothers he wanted a castle. Neither was Eugene because, frankly, who _wouldn't_ want a castle? He just never believed he'd actually get one.

Well, it didn't _exactly belong_ to him but ever even entering one without having the entire guard repertoire hot on his heels was a nice feeling.

Rapunzel seemed to enjoy it as well. Maybe even more than he did, since she's never entered a building other than her tower. She was so enthralled that Eugene didn't even try to make conversation. Neither did her parents until they were all seated at the large dining table.

"This... is amazing!", Rapunzel cheered.

"We're glad you like it, darling." Seriously, who _wouldn't_?  
"Now,", the King began, foreshadowing a long tale, "where have you been all this time?"

And she told and told and told what she did in those eighteen years she was stuck in one single tower. She told them about her hair, about her many hobbies, about the floating lanterns she saw on her birthday each year, barely having time to touch her food in the process.

And the King and Queen looked so relieved to finally get to know their daughter, to know that their constant faith in getting her back someday were worth the wait.

She told them about Gothel and her fear of the outside world, about having lived and believed a lie her whole life and while the King and Queen covered the short distance that was between them by leaning towards each other, wrapping arms around backs and pressing cheeks against shoulders, Rapunzel continuously snuggled up to Eugene.

And he loved every second of it. Well, except for the things she said. They made him feel discomforting, at best.

Rapunzel sighed. "But fortunately, that part of my life is a closed chapter now and I'm intent on starting a way better one with you guys.", she finished her story with a big smile plastered on her face and her gaze shifting from one family member to the other. Yes, Eugene meant to include himself.

He mused that maybe he should start doing backstories, too. The way Rapunzel looked at them all told him that she was relieved to finally get out what had been locked up inside her for so long. Maybe sharing background stories wasn't so bad after all.

But even if the King and Queen would inquire about his one he wouldn't tell them everything just yet. They weren't his parents. Who knew what could happen?

And the former wariness was back, as if Rapunzel had never broken down his barriers.

Then he noticed that Rapunzel had exclusively told them about her time in the tower, not what happened afterwards.

Maybe she was as wary as he was. He wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing because she was usually the one to put another complexion on things. But if she agreed with him on this he must be right, or at least acting reasonable. Which was nice for a change.

The King and Queen were silent for a few, long moments, taking everything in they've just heard. There weren't many questions to be asked, except for the one that concerned how she left the tower.

She simply shrugged and said, "One day Eugene climbed up my tower and proved me wrong."

Yeah, if it was that simple she wouldn't have her arms wrapped around Eugene's waist right now. And he wouldn't stroke her short brown hair as tenderly as he did.

But honestly, he would be okay with her telling them just a tad bit more. It wasn't like he did anything bad while they traveled. Okay, maybe in the beginning, but that was a closed chapter as well. Towards the end he did behave pretty heroic, now didn't he? Why shouldn't her parents know?

Then again, the wounds were still fresh, literally, and perhaps she had as much trouble living through that fateful morning as he did.

Indeed. He could admit to himself that it still haunted him. And honestly, who could blame him? It was _this_ morning that he had died and he didn't think he could handle talking about it just yet.

Neither could Rapunzel.

"I'm sure you'll tell us more about the story of you two once you get to know us better." Oh, her mother, ever understanding, ever knowing.

Rapunzel nodded, smiling.

And then Pascal figured he could trust these people and decided it was the best time to show himself.

The Queen yelped and the King pushed back his chair when he abruptly rose from it.

And just like that Pascal was gone again.

Rapunzel needed a moment to realize what had happened and when she did, she giggled.

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot to tell you about Pascal. I'm just so used to keeping him hidden that it didn't occur to me that you might want to get to know him." Yeah, who wouldn't want to learn more about this frog's interests and hobbies?

The King and Queen gazed briefly at one another and slowly relaxed back into their seats.

Rapunzel held her hand next her shoulder, palm facing upwards, and the little reptile carefully crawled onto it, assuming his usual green color.

"May I introduce my best friend, Pascal the chameleon."

Pascal waved his hand, the King and Queen waved back, looking a little helpless.

"Don't worry, once you get to know him, he's a great pal to have around.", Eugene informed them casually.

"I believe so. I'm... looking forward to it.", the King said, unsure.

Rapunzel chuckled. "I know this seems a little bit strange but he was my only friend for years and kept me company on those lonely days in the tower."

"Oh,", the Queen said, her features softening into a smile, "I suppose a thank you is due then."

Pascal proudly puffed out his chest while the Queen reached over to pat him.

The King seemed to be more interested in something else now, though, since his gaze had shifted to Rapunzel's shoulder.

"So,", he began after clearing his throat, "I happen to notice that you talked a lot about your hair. And I remember you as a baby, you had incredibly long hair for a new-born. So, what happened to it? And why?"

Rapunzel stiffened, Pascal imitating her movement. "Uhm... that's part of the story I'd like to tell you another time, if you don't mind."

The King nodded once. However, Eugene couldn't help but notice that he still didn't look satisfied.

"Well, I understand that but may I ask, do you like it the way it is now?"

Now it was Eugene's turn to tense up. He had been wanting to ask this question himself already but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to hear the answer. He figured she had to miss her glorious long golden hair. Now, it was just short and brown and spiky and he _loved_ it because it flattered the beautiful feature of her face more than ever before.

But still, he hadn't been given permission to cut it and even though he had saved her doing so, she still had to live with the result for the rest of her life.

And now the question was asked and there was no turning back and her parents would find out and be mad at him for-  
"Yes..." At once, Rapunzel grew more distant, slightly narrowing her eyes.

Eugene noticed the King surveying him with wary eyes.

Oh, how had he forgotten to put on his nonchalant facade? Maybe it only worked for things he didn't really care about.

"Flynn, is there something you want to tell us about this?", the King inquired.

No, not at all.

Rapunzel slammed her fist on the table. "His name's Eugene! _Eugene_! And yes, it was him! Why must you always question him? I'm so _glad_ he cut it, for _every_ reason! I'm also glad he stole the crown, if you were going to ask him about that, too, because if he didn't we would've never met and I wouldn't be _here_! It was him, it was all him and I'm just so _grateful_ , can't you understand that? Look, I want this to work out, I really, really do, so trust me when I say you can trust him!"

Eugene stared up at her (when had she stood up?). This reminded him so much of that humanity-speech she gave the thugs in the "Snuggly Duckling". Hopefully the King and Queen wouldn't start singing now. He wasn't prepared to express his feelings in a song again.

And yet, her words had so much meaning, so much impact on him that he almost felt like doing so.

And that scared him more than anything because _this girl_ , the things she did to him and didn't even notice she did, changing him in his core.

Although, technically, it's been in him all along, buried deep down beneath a smoldering, swashbuckling facade and she slowly but steadily dug it up.

All those years of careful, arduous burying and she just took her frying pan and dug and dug and dug and he was _thankful_ she did so.

He didn't even notice that he was still gaping at her, completely baffled.

"Don't look at me like that.", she reprimanded, scowling at him before grabbing his hand and dragging him out.

And that was a shame because this was literally the best food he had eaten in years.

* * *

It didn't take long for the newspaper to be published. In fact, they hurried up and released a special edition of the "Black Horse Courier". Soon, everyone was holding an issue in their hands.

Unlike usually, the lead story didn't contain a drawing but the headline caught everyone's attention nonetheless.

" **The Lost Princess has returned!**

On this particular day, in the early hours of the evening

our beloved Princess, the wonderful and endearing

Rapunzel, has finally been returned to us. We thank

all divines in the heavens above for this blessing.

The Princess is currently reunited safe and sound

with her parents in the castle.

Word has reached us that she was brought back by Flynn Rider."

It was a simple text but it conveyed the message just as well.

An elderly, slender woman clutched the paper to her chest, tears flowing freely from her eyes. She had gotten to know the King and Queen personally, as well as their grief for their lost daughter, and she was beyond relieved that the suffering would finally come to an end.

She couldn't believe it. After all this time it had finally happened. People could start believing in miracles again.

She scanned the words one more time, looking for the girl's (and the whole kingdom's) rescuer.

She froze.

No, that couldn't be true. Her smile faltered.

Not _him_. No, no, no, no, this _had_ to be a mistake!

Flynn Rider?

 _The_ infamous Flynn Rider?

She didn't want to believe it. What was she supposed to think of all this? Was she supposed to be grateful to him? Was she supposed to forgive him? Would he be pardoned now, without having to pay for his crimes?

 _She didn't want to believe it._

She didn't want to forgive him. Because she had encountered him.

Flynn Rider had stolen something from her that couldn't be replaced. (And no, it wasn't her heart. She wasn't that naive.) It was a heirloom.

She was outraged and disgusted and _furious_.

No, she wasn't going to forgive him, no matter what.

Because maybe, just maybe, that heirloom meant more to her than the princess.

She was going to get her revenge, sooner or later.

* * *

A little boy, of about eleven years, was for once happy that he had paid attention at school because now he was able to read the news before his parents did when he was sent to fetch one of the special editions from the street.

It was as if his life had been completely turned around from one moment to the other. For some time he had believed that the story of the Lost Princess was really just a legend, a bedtime story for children because for all his life this princess had been lost.

Sure, he had heard stories about her complicated birth, the magic flower and the old woman who had allegedly kidnapped her but that was all they were, _stories_.

And now she had become a real person, an actual human being. Well, at least once he'd see her.

And then there was this Flynn Rider. He didn't know who he was, what he did for a living, where he lived, if he even was a citizen of this kingdom but he was determined to find out and to do everything the way he did because this was where he wanted to be when he grew up. This was a man worthy of being his role model.

Like really, what's better than saving a long lost princess?

He ran inside, already planning all the questions he would be asking, expecting his parents to be as excited as he was.

What he didn't expect were their shocked faces.

* * *

Isaac, the captain of the guards, was conflicted.

He had just finished reading the article for the eighth time and those damn last two words just wouldn't change, glaring into his eyes like daggers. He couldn't make sense of it.

How _dare_ that filthy thief play hero?

How _dare_ he stain the biggest celebration in forever in this kingdom?

How _dare_ he mock him like that, having the front page of the most-read newspaper in the kingdom reflect well on him?

There had to be a leak in this, a mistake that had crept in.

He wanted nothing more than for the newspaper to print another issue, apologizing for the inconvenience, stating that they had mixed up the names because in actuality it was an honorable man who was responsible for the good news.

He knew that there was just the feeblest of chances that his hopes would come true but he still clung to them for dear life.

Because this _wasn't true_.

Rider must have done it for the profit. Hey, maybe _he_ was the one who had held her captive all those years and now pretended to be the hero.

Yes, that had to be it.

Isaac smirked. He was going to blow this fraud's cover and then _he_ would be the hero.

It was only a matter of time.

And he could wait.

* * *

Melissa and Liam had found the couple outside on the balcony where they had first seen their daughter and, since night had already fallen, guided the two of them inside, to a room they had kept prepared for Rapunzel all those years until the day she would return.

After their daughter had stormed off with Flynn they had taken time to reflect on her hobbies and decided to bring everything the girl liked to her room before getting her.

Rapunzel had apologized to them then and they had reassured her that it was okay and they could understand her. Then she had hugged both of them and it felt so _good_ to have her daughter back in her arms. Melissa wanted this to work, as much as her husband, as much as Rapunzel, and it would work, she was faithful about it because she _always_ was and look how it had paid off.

Flynn was given a guest room that was right next to Rapunzel's but Melissa knew, because this was _her_ daughter, that they would be sharing one room more often than not. Because Rapunzel clung to Flynn- scratch that, _Eugene_ \- like she did to Liam all those years ago and still to this day.

* * *

The Queen awoke to screaming.

For a split second she couldn't fathom whom it could belong to.

Then the events of yesterday caught up with her and she jumped, already out in the hallway, sprinting towards her daughter's room.

Would she regret having been so careless now?

What had Rider done to her?

Closing the distance between her and the partly opened door she heard her daughter's voice,

"... Eugene... no... don't do that... please..."

A male voice and a thud.

Melissa saw red.

She wanted to burst in there, grab that criminal by the collar and yank him to the gallows herself. But those thoughts immediately vanished when she threw the door open and froze on the threshold, taking in the scene in front of her.

The first thing she noticed was that Rapunzel was actually fast asleep in her bed, squirming restlessly, blanket carelessly crumpled-up on the ground.

The second thing she noticed was Flynn sitting next to the bed, rubbing his left temple, looking startled.

After a moment he shook his head, stood up and turned his attention to Rapunzel and even in the dim moonlight Melissa could see that her face was contorted in terror.

Flynn laid down next to her, cupping her face in one hand and using the other to stroke her short brown locks while whispering soothingly into her ear.

Melissa tilted her head when she saw Rapunzel relax slowly.

Flynn let out a breath and looked around the room, finally spotting Melissa. His eyes widened and she could swear he looked a little guilty.

Why should he?

"Your Highness.", he acknowledged her, not moving from his half-kneeling position on the bed.

Melissa eyed Rapunzel and Flynn took the hint.

"It's okay, she's alright, must've been a nightmare." He looked once more at the sleeping girl, cleared his throat and said, "I'm gonna... gonna go make some hazelnut soup."

And with that he pushed past her through the door in search of the kitchen.

She would have shown it to him, had he asked.


	3. Chapter 2

**FanfictionAddict: It is due now!**

 **So, I really don't know what to make of this. I liked it back at work where I wrote it, all sleep-deprived and light-headed, but not so much anymore. Kinda looked better on paper.  
**

 **Also, is this dragging? Because I certainly feel like it is. But at the same time I think it feels too rushed. I really don't know.**

 **Now, there's some of the dialogue I was talking about.**

 **In case you didn't notice, there was a Frozen reference in the prologue and a pretty obvious Oblivion reference in the first chapter. Just btw.**

 **This chapter is kinda full of fluff. Don't ask me how that happened. I just kinda worked my checklist off and ta da. I'm also very slow with the whump. Very slow. If I was reading this I'd be disappointed.**

 **I also attempted humor.**

 **But I'm not sure when I will update this again. As I said, work and insomnia. And my English is terrible at the moment. I'm so confused. I need a break.**

 **This is probably a bit ooc and unrealistic, too.**

 **But, the real action hasn't even begun yet, so I hope it will be better at some point.**

 **I love my outline, though. Still.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Melissa decided it was her turn to comfort the girl now and maybe, just maybe, find out what her dream had been about.

She quickly crossed the distance that separated her from her daughter. However, once she reached her bed she hesitated.

Was this normal? Should she just... cuddle with her?

Of course she was her mother but they have barely known each other for twelve hours.

Then again, from what she had picked up, Rapunzel hadn't known Flynn that much longer.

For once, she was glad that her husband had such a deep sleep, otherwise this would look kind of strange and be a whole lot more awkward.

It was bad enough that the chameleon was watching her from his pillow next to the bed.

Wait, was he... was he encouraging her? His urging gestures seemed to indicate it.

Melissa shook her head, shifting her gaze to Rapunzel's sleeping form.

She didn't know how long she stood there before Rapunzel suddenly stirred and yawned. Slowly, her eyelids fluttered open and she whispered, "Eugene?"

Before Melissa had time to correct her her daughter spotted her.

"Mom?", she mumbled sleepily and Melissa had trouble hiding her joy hearing that name.

But, was that disappointment in her eyes?

Nah, why would it be? Probably just the shadows.

"I'm here, my little girl.", Melissa said reassuringly while finally sitting down on the mattress, causing it to shift under her weight and causing Rapunzel to awake fully due to the unexpected movement.

"What's going on? Why are you here?", the younger brunette asked, confused and slightly alarmed.

Melissa cupped her face with one hand, stroking her thumb over her cheek.

"You had a nightmare, darling. I heard you scream."

Rapunzel's eyes widened and she looked as if she had just remembered an important task she had forgotten.

Or an important nightmare, for that matter.

Melissa noticed her distress. "What is it?"

"Hm?", Rapunzel's gaze shot up to her. "Oh, nothing, just... nothing.", she trailed off.

Sure, everything was fine. Wasn't it obvious?

But Melissa figured it was best to drop the issue for the time being and wrap her arms around her daughter's delicate frame. To her great relief and satisfaction Rapunzel leaned against her.

And so mother and daughter sat in silence until someone on the other side of the room cleared his throat.

Rapunzel abruptly looked up.

Now there definitely was a glimmer in her eyes! Or was it just the moonlight?

"Eugene!", she exclaimed cheerfully as the man strode cautiously towards them, a small bowl clutched in his hands. He kept looking nervously at the contents, balancing the pod with careful movements, so as not to let one single drop reach the carpet.

Melissa wasn't sure what the origins of his excessive precaution were. Maybe he was afraid to stain the royal carpet (seriously, if he knew how often the carpets in this castle had been replaced because Liam and her had ruined them and how many spare carpets they had he would probably bounce all the way to them) or he didn't want Rapunzel to miss out on one bit of his... what was it? Hazelnut soup?

Either way, she found it adorable.

The most wanted thief in the kingdom (at least formerly), a hardened rogue, adept burglar, a deceiver with so much confidence it could burst this room and here he was, brow furrowed in concentration as he handed a bowl of self-made hazelnut soup to the princess.

Melissa could get used to this. Honestly.

Maybe having Flynn Rider – no, _Eugene Fitzherbert_ \- around wasn't so bad after all.

When Rapunzel realized what was in the bowl her face lit up.

"You made me hazelnut soup? Just for me?"

He shrugged. "You can share if you don't want it."

When she frantically shook her head, he rubbed his neck, smiling sheepishly and added, "Well, actually, I kind of miscalculated the amount of ingredients needed for one bowl. Somehow I ended up cooking for twenty people."

Melissa was definitely not pressing her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing. No, she had to cough. All the dust in this room...

Eugene gave her an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry. We have many employees, I'm sure they won't mind some hazelnut soup for breakfast. That is, of course, if Rapunzel here doesn't claim it all."

Rapunzel giggled. "I might just.", she confirmed challengingly.

Eugene shot her a look of fake accusation, clicking his tongue a couple times. "When have you become so greedy? I can't fathom where that has come from."

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow at him. "Guess I'm just spending too much time with the wrong people."

"I agree. That frog..." Eugene shook his head, sighing. "Terrible fella."

"All my friends are." And with that she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss.

Melissa wasn't sure they were even aware that she was still there but since she didn't want to startle them once they noticed, she quietly snuck out of the room, carefully closing the door behind her, all doubts about Eugene erased from her mind.

He might have stolen from them in the past (she wasn't even sure about that anymore. Was that really this man?) but he had returned something far more valuable. And not only that, but also keeping her happy and smiling and so full of life.

And she couldn't help but think once again that she was very, very grateful to him.

Smiling, she returned to her own chamber and her very own bantering partner.

And for one split moment she thought she couldn't wish for a better son-in-law.

* * *

The next morning, Rapunzel's room had changed.

It was nothing groundbreaking or particularly eye-catching, at first, but it influenced its whole atmosphere nonetheless.

Next to the bed, on the short wall, there was a painting.

A girl with long (really, really long) golden hair was staring up at the sky where thousands of floating lights illuminated the dark night.

There was also something written beneath it.

"My old dream"

Having learned that their daughter was a skilled painter Melissa and Liam had decided to bring her paint and canvases but apparently they could exchange the latter with more of the former because Rapunzel didn't seem to be using a canvas anytime soon.

Melissa had to admit that the sight of the painted wall had its charm.

Rapunzel caught her mother examining her work and went to stand beside her.

"I intent on painting my entire journey from the day I first left the tower to the day I arrived at the castle, so that I will never forget it."

Her mother looked at her questioningly.

"It's also a way to cope with everything better and to let you and Liam know what exactly happened. I realized that I'm much more comfortable with expressing my thoughts through paintings instead of words.", Rapunzel explained soberly and Melissa smiled at her. They were so alike.

Out of pure reflex the Queen wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her closer, her smile growing when Rapunzel leaned her head against her shoulder.

After a few silent moments, Rapunzel raised her voice. "Mom?"

"Yes, child?"

She hesitated. "Look, I'm sorry for freaking out during dinner yesterday."

Melissa tightened her embrace. "You already apologized and we forgave you. It's alright."

"I know but-", she sighed. "I just want to let you know why I behaved the way I did. _Someone_ had already tried to make me believe that Eugene was a selfish fraud. And... and she succeeded. And it almost ended... badly. I won't ever let that happen again. I know that neither of you directly accused him of anything but the recent events were and _are_ still so fresh on my mind that I'm just overwhelmed when someone questions him."

"Okay." There wasn't anything else to be said. Melissa understood. And she could imagine who that _someone_ was. No need to dig deeper.

* * *

Rapunzel felt the urge to thank Eugene for last night (and every minute before and after that, while she was at it).

And not just with words, but with a gift.

A hand-made gift.

She had even consulted her parents, much to their surprise, but she figured they'd have more experience in this than she had.

Basically everyone had.

So, together they had come to the conclusion that he could use some manly jewelry, since he already practically lived in a castle. Rapunzel found that to be a great idea because that way he could carry her present around all the time.

So she had gathered various different components to make the most beautiful bracelet ever.

She made sure to keep Eugene locked out of her room during the process, much to his confusion, for it made the whole surprise thing so much more _surprising_.

Once she was finished and opened the door to allow him to enter he looked down at her with a slightly worried expression on his face.

And there was something about his appearance that she hadn't noticed last night, may it be due to the darkness or the fact that it actually needed time to become visible.

Either way, there it was, clear and visible, right beneath his left temple. A black and blue mark.

Rapunzel gasped. "What's that?", she burst, reaching out to carefully touch the bruise. She immediately pulled back when he flinched.

"Did I do that?", she asked agitatedly.

"Technically-"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Eugene!", she apologized with a desperate, helpless look on her face.

"You've got quite the forceful blow. Remind me to never get on your bad side."

Cheering her up. That's what he was doing.

"Eugene-"

"Hey," He silenced her with a finger on her lips. "it's alright. You had a nightmare, I got too close, end of story. But I will do it again. Just a warning.", he told her with a shrug.

"Did you see the doctor?"

"The- Blondie, it's just a bruise!"

"You do realize that that nickname doesn't work anymore, right?", Rapunzel pointed out with a smirk.

"You'll always be Blondie to me.", Eugene retorted teasingly, glad about the change of topic.

"So, anyway, I was starting to believe you had gotten sick of me." He nodded towards the interior of the room.

"Oh, yeah." She gave him a peck on the cheek, careful to avoid his temple and cheekbone. "The only thing about you that makes me sick is your smirk. The smolder is pretty close, too."

"Well, then everything is as it should be."

She rolled her eyes, grabbing his arm and guiding him to her bed where they both took a seat.

"I want to give something to you.", Rapunzel began mysteriously.

Eugene raised an eyebrow, genuinely curious.

"But I already own your heart."

Or not so genuinely.

"Stop being so sappy, this is serious.", she reprimanded him, gently nudging his arm.

He held his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Alright, alright, just don't make it too suspenseful. My nerves..."

"Eugene, would you stop joking already!", Rapunzel giggled, frustration spreading in her voice. "This is supposed to be an important point in our relationship, so don't ruin the moment."

When he _finally_ didn't reply anymore and just kept staring at her with great curiosity she sighed and tugged the bracelet out from underneath her bed.

Before Eugene could see what it was, though, he interrupted dryly, "I really don't need your dust bunnies."

Rapunzel's had enough. How was she supposed to express her feelings when this idiot couldn't take anything seriously? How was she supposed to stay calm and collected and concentrated when he just couldn't cease to make her laugh?

"Eugene!"

"My bad! Sorry, do go on."

Rapunzel attempted to suppress her grin (letting out a really unladylike snort) and tried, tried _very hard_ to look reprimanding but it just wouldn't work.

She took a deep breath and, seeing that he was actually listening now, began a second time, still covering the bracelet with her hands.

"Eugene, I just wanted to thank you. For last night, for right now and every minute since the day I met you as well as every day that still lies in front of us." She held out her hand and revealed the bracelet. "Here. I want you to have this. To let you know that I'm always with you. And to remind you that you are loved."

* * *

Try as he might, Eugene couldn't find a single witty remark he could utter right now.

A few moments ago, he could swear, there had still been a trace of one left, linked to her sentence "every minute since the day I met you". Something about frying pans. And a green chair. That blue closet he had seen in her tower seemed pretty suspicious to him, too.

But no, his thoughts had vanished as she went on.

No one, _no one_ , had ever said something like that to him, in all his life.

And something pulled on his heartstrings because this was coming from the woman he _loved_ and this woman _cared_ about him.

Every fiber of his being was screaming at him that he didn't deserve this, didn't deserve her gratitude, didn't deserve her present, didn't deserve her love, didn't deserve _her_.

And yet, that was exactly what he was receiving right now.

And the reason he was currently gaping at her open hand, without saying a word.

But damn was that bracelet beautiful.

It was a web of golden strings (that looked so much like her former golden hair), perfectly woven into one another with great skill. But the most beautiful thing about it, at least in his opinion, were the letters "R" and "E" that were embroidered on it, with a heart between them.

"What, too cheesy?", Rapunzel wondered.

Eugene genuinely didn't know what to say.

No witty remark.

No ridiculous joke.

Not even words of gratitude.

No words at all.

There were no words to express what he was feeling.

 _He felt like painting_.

"Eugene?", Rapunzel inquired when no response came.

His gaze flicked to hers. "Rapunzel", he breathed, "I..."

And just like that he pulled her into a tight embrace. After a moment of stunned silence, she began to soothingly rub his back.

"Eugene, is everything okay?", she asked worriedly.

"More than okay."

And from that moment on his wrist was never bare again.

* * *

 **nightmare: check  
painting: check**  
 **bracelet: not the way I planned it but check nonetheless**

 **That's basically how I work.**

 **As always, let me know about the mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 3

**silviatangled: (Soon enough?) How could I give up on this? I love my outline way too much. And I won't stop until this thing is done. Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest/PandaMonium: You guys and your Queen. It might be disappointing that she barely does anything in this chapter. But you're right. I can't imagine her being strict and uptight because she just didn't seem like that in the movie, if pulling a stranger (a wanted thief nonetheless) into a family hug is any indication.**

 **Guys, we're getting closer to my summary at this point.**

 **These chapters take me way too long.**

 **I keep forgetting details. I apologize for that. Please take that into consideration.**

 **I want this to work as much as Rapunzel wants her family to.  
**

 **I realized I can think best while walking. Only writing down my ideas is a little difficult that way. I can barely read my notes.**

 **I had way too much fun writing this chapter. It also might be my best and longest one yet, if I may be so humble as to point that out.**

 **This is so consistent it's not even a joke, what with the characters returning.**

 **Basically, Rapunzel and Eugene go on an undercover mission. You have been warned.**

 **Also, _of course_ they tell each other everything. Who else could they turn to?**

* * *

Chapter 3

Later that day, Rapunzel decided it was a good idea to take a visit to the city to catch up on everything she's missed out on. (Pascal stayed in her room because for some reason he hadn't gotten enough sleep last night.) Her parents had approved, suggesting that Eugene should show her around, adding with a wink that he probably knew places that most others didn't.

They didn't want to burden her with princess duties or lessons a day after she was freed from her prison. The castle wasn't supposed to be her next tower. It was supposed to be home.

And besides, they didn't want her to miss out on her very first, very own party because people have started celebrating the princess' return with exuberant rejoicing and vigorous dancing already.

Rapunzel had trouble accepting the fact that it was all for her. It wasn't like she had done anything exceptional. To be frank, she still struggled to comprehend the impact her return had on the kingdom. For eighteen years she had been this plain, vague, naive girl and now?

Almost no one had seen her in person yet, knowing that she was the Lost Princess at least, so this trip would be a good way to introduce herself to her people, learn more about them without dazing them with a royal aura and thus shifting their confidence in telling her everything they wanted to share, and get to know her kingdom.

 _Her kingdom_. Now that definitely sounded wrong to her.

"Hey, until you're comfortable with calling it your kingdom I have no objections to you referring to it as mine.", Eugene had joked and Rapunzel caught herself wishing that one day it would be called theirs.

And 'their kingdom' totally wasn't secretly a metaphor for 'their marriage'.

But that could wait. She decided they had to know each other for at least a week before any wedding plans should be made.

Gah, Eugene had a bad influence on her in terms of staying seriously.

As they walked down the rounded staircase leading to the courtyard, she sighed, gaining a concerned "What's wrong?" from her thief.

"You ruin me."

A smirk spread over his face.

"About time you realize that."

* * *

It didn't take long for Eugene to notice that he had forgotten something. Or rather, not _dared_ to get something.

The King and Queen hadn't officially pardoned him yet.

And as he was about to walk straight past the two guards positioned on each side of the entrance gate, it was about time to come up with something.

Of course he could turn back now and interrupt the royals during potentially important tasks, begging them on his knees for a pardon for almost no reason. If they weren't going to do it on their own because they believed it to be the right decision, then he wasn't going to demand it either.

The other possibility was to have Rapunzel fix it with the letter her parents had given to her, proving due to its unforgeable royal seal that she was in fact the princess. But he didn't want to embarrass her or cause her any trouble, apologizing for his bad behavior being her first official act.

So, since neither of these options appealed to him, he came to the conclusion to solve this with the one thing he was best at and that he had perfected over the course of his whole life.

Stealth.

It was ridiculous, really, having the daughter of those who ordered the guards at his side, just having eaten lunch with them and even occupying one of their beds.

Maybe it was just a reflex, a defense mechanism...

Oh, who was he kidding. He was _ashamed_. Ashamed to ask for a pardon, ashamed to be defended by a girl (even if that girl was badass) and ashamed to get caught altogether.

That's how he came up with this semi-ideal solution.

He slowed to a halt and cleared his throat.

"Uhm, Blondie, let's make a bet. I bet I can get past those guards without being seen."

She raised an eyebrow at him, making him just a tad bit uncomfortable.

"So, do you take it?", he inquired, hoping she wouldn't think anything of it.

After a moment she shrugged. "Sure, why not? Show me what you got."  
It wasn't difficult, really, almost inviting. He hopped onto a lower part of the wall and skillfully climbed up to one of the two small towers, vaulting over its crenelation and hoping that the King and Queen weren't watching and wondering just what the hell he thought he was doing there or another guard mistaking him for a trespasser because he didn't want to die the one time he truly didn't mean any harm.

Not that he ever did.

While he showed off his acrobatic skills, Rapunzel plainly marched through the gate.

"Wait.", one of the guards commanded and from Eugene's position he could see her stiffen, not _really_ stopping and slowly turning around.

He thought it was because they suspected her of being a trespasser but it quickly became apparent that she wasn't going to need her letter when they quickly bowed before her.

She, on the other hand, was still tense and didn't seem to even acknowledge them.

Something was off.

She was fidgety and gave the impression that all she wanted was to _go on_.

Eugene didn't understand.

"Your Highness, is everything quite alright?", one of the guards asked as the silence dragged on. At last she snapped out of her trance.

"What? Oh yes, perfect. I'm just..." She pivoted her thumb over her shoulder. "going down there, hey, would you like some hazelnut soup?"

* * *

Further down the street, Eugene landed behind her with a dull thud, startling her nearly to death.

"Eugene!" Just why was she so jumpy?

"Sorry, habit.", he explained with a shrug.

After a moment of silence, they simultaneously asked, "What was that about?"

When Eugene was about to open his mouth to amplify his question, she hastily yelled, "I asked first!"

"No, you didn't.", he replied matter-of-factly, grinning despite himself.

"Okay, so I didn't. But I'm still the princess, so you answer first." He grumbled. "Are you scared of the guards?"

"I- what?"

"Aw, my poor little thief is scared of the big bad guards.", she teased with a pout.

"I'm not! Why should I?"

"Oh, I don't know...", she said innocently, eyeing the sky, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Look, Blondie, I'm not scared of the guards. But I believe you are. I had a seat in the front row after all."

Rapunzel's smile faded and she sighed.

"It wasn't about the guards."

Eugene furrowed his brow. "No?"

"No. It was about what they said."

Now that was strange. They had only uttered a single word before she reacted the way she did.

Wait.

 _Wait_. Was she scared of that word? But why would she be?

She stared at him, a haunted look in her eyes.

Last time he had said it to her she thought she was going to share her first kiss with him.

Oh.

 _Ohhh_.

"Last time I waited you died."

He gaped at her. "I can't believe I traumatized you with that!"

She wrapped her arms around herself as if she was freezing and averted her gaze.

"I just... I just felt so helpless when I realized what you'd done. The thought of... not being able to- to keep you from- from-"

"Hey", he said soothingly while wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay. We made it. We're both here. Everything's fine. And besides," He pulled back enough to look her in the eyes, his hands still placed firmly on the side of her upper arms. "we're here to have some fun. Let's not get lost in memories, shall we?" She returned a fainter version of his affirmative smile before he placed an arm around her shoulders and guided her to the crowded marketplace, intent on cheering her up.

After all, what could go wrong?

* * *

When Rapunzel witnesses something she doesn't like, she plays ruler.

When Eugene witnesses something he doesn't like, he plays thief.

* * *

As they walked down the street, a man shouted, "Get yourself a copy of the 'Black Horse Courier''s special edition! The Lost Princess has returned! Come and read it yourself!"

Rapunzel looked at Eugene with big eyes but he was already paying for one issue, the voice of the newspaperman dying down when he looked at the former thief wide-eyed. Eugene didn't notice, though, his eyes fixed on the paper's front page.

"Wow, I feel honored.", he stated unenthusiastically.

"Let me see!" Rapunzel whipped it out of his hand and read the short article.

"Oh, look, I'm wonderful and endearing!"

"And I'm Flynn Rider."

For a moment there she thought he had mocked her, saying something sarcastic to make her own statement invalid but then she remembered that he indeed was. Or used to be. And just then did she realize that she didn't link Flynn Rider to Eugene Fitzherbert anymore.

"They aren't wrong, you know."

"I'd interpret it like this: Flynn Rider was the one who found you and Eugene Fitzherbert the one who returned you."

All of a sudden, the newspaperman cut in, "Y-you are-"

They turned around to find him staring at them, dumbfounded.

"Very grateful, thanks.", Rapunzel finished his sentence, giving the newspaper back to Eugene who rolled it up and stuffed it in his pocket. Then they turned to leave and Rapunzel picked up where they had left off.

" _Eugene Fitzherbert_ also gave me the best birthday ever, made _both_ of my dreams come true and saved my life, more than once and in more than one way.

Flynn Rider, on the other hand, stole my crown,", a gasp from her left side, "broke into my home and lured me into a tavern full of ruffians and thugs."

Eugene cleared his throat. "Yeah... sorry about that."

"Hey, at least you didn't knock me out with a frying pan, _three times_ , stuff me forcefully into a closet," _what?_ "tie me to a chair,", more gasps along the way, unnoticed by both of them, "blackmail me, break my smolder, make me crash against a wooden plank, get me almost drowned and actually killed."

Eugene furrowed his brow. "Now that you put it like that...I really wonder what kind of books you were reading back in the tower."

Funnily enough, nobody had picked up the 'at least you didn't'-part of their conversation.

* * *

When they neared the marketplace, they could overhear bits and pieces of conversations and they were all similar.

"I'm so relieved the princess has finally returned!"

"Thank the divines!"

"I knew she would come back!"

"All praise the princess!"

All those things made Rapunzel smile and made her realize how important her return was to them.

* * *

Occasionally, the couple would stop and talk to some random stranger, joking and laughing with them, perhaps revealing that she was the Lost Princess, casually showing them the letter and leaving them mesmerized and speechless.

* * *

Just like the Queen had said, the marketplace was vibrant with activity, most prominently dancing.

For a while, Eugene and Rapunzel were just watching. Then, out of nowhere, Rapunzel was being drawn into the dancing crowd (what goes around, comes around) while Eugene jerked his head in the opposite direction when his ears picked up the soft noises of a crying child.

"Rapunzel, I-" But he didn't find her at his side anymore. Confused, he glanced around, spotting her a moment later in the middle of the marketplace. He smiled when he saw the big grin on her face and her carefree, enthusiastic dance moves.

He shook his head in amusement. "Well then, have fun, Blondie."

Instead of joining her, he turned to look for the crying child and caught sight of it, _her_ , standing all alone next to one of the bigger houses in this district, her arms hanging uselessly on both sides of her petite frame and long brown strands of hair covering her face. She couldn't be older than seven.

Eugene didn't hesitate long before taking confident strides towards her. Once he stood directly in front of her he knelt down and reached out his hand. In the last moment, he decided against placing it on her shoulder, not wanting to startle her.

"Hey.", he greeted calmly.

The girl's head snapped up and she gaped at him, her eyes red and puffy and traces of tears on her freckled face.

"What's the matter, little one?"

She managed a small smile before her face assumed its former desperation.

"I- uhm- sorry, Sir, I-", she stammered nervously.

"Call me Eugene. I am by no means a _Sir_.", he explained casually.

At last, her face lit up. "Okay, Eugene. Are you a brawler?"

Eugene blinked at her, momentarily confused, then he noticed her eyes flicking to his left temple.

"Oh. No, that was just an accident. With a tough girl. Almost like you. You even have freckles like her."

She giggled shyly. Then her gaze shifted towards his wrist which was placed casually on his knee.

"Whoa, that bracelet is so pretty! I want one that looks _just_ like yours!", she proclaimed excitedly.

Eugene grinned at her. "I'm afraid that's not possible. This one's unique. Someone made it for me. Actually, it was the girl with the freckles I just mentioned."

"Can you ask her to make me one, too?" That gained her a laugh from him.

"I will see what I can do.", he assured, then turned to scan his surroundings. "Anyway, where are your parents?"

"There's just my dad and me. But he's working."

Eugene immediately sympathized with her. She was probably a half-orphan.

He almost said "I'm sorry". Almost.

"Oh. Okay. Now we don't want any injustices or advantages on either side, so would you like to tell me your name?"

She sniffled and rubbed her nose with the back of her hand.

"Sophie."

"Alright, Sophie. Same question. What's the matter?"

She stared at him with her huge chocolate-brown eyes before craning her neck to look past him and pointing in that direction. Eugene followed her movement.

"That boy over there", Sophie started explaining with a wavering voice, "He- he took my doll and he said if I- if I tell the guards, he'll set her on fire!" Fresh tears spilled from her eyes.

Eugene eyed the boy in question. He was almost twice as tall as the girl and he estimated he was about sixteen or seventeen years old. A smug smirk was plastered on his face, a small rag doll carelessly stuffed into his pocket. The thief turned back to Sophie.

"The guards wouldn't be of use anyway. Don't worry, I know a much more conservative way to help you.", he told her with a mischievous smirk.

She tilted her head in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Watch and learn.", he suggested with a wink. She watched as he turned to sneak up on the clueless boy, effortlessly and skillfully snatching the doll out of his pocket, the juvenile completely oblivious to what was happening. Eugene quickly tucked the doll into his own pocket and took a moment to think. He looked around and grinned. Quickly and without drawing anyone's attention, he grabbed a wooden spoon from a nearby booth and shoved it into the boy's pocket, suppressing a giggle and stealthily sneaking back towards Sophie who beamed at him when she could finally hug her doll in her short arms again.

Both their heads yanked around when they heard a burly woman yell angrily, "Hey!"

The boy who, a moment ago, had still worn that self-satisfied grin, suddenly glanced at the woman in fear.

"What do you think you're doing with that?" She pointed angrily at his hip. The boy followed her indication and gasped, staring at her with wide, fearful eyes.

"But mom, I-"

Eugene nearly choked on a laugh. This went even better than expected.

Sophie burst into laughter alongside him.

After a while, her laugh faded and Eugene felt something bump against him, almost throwing him off-balance in his crouching position and when he searched the cause of it, he was surprised to find Sophie wrap her arms around his neck, barely able to fully reach around him, and press her cheek against his shoulder, a wide, content smile on her lips. The soft fabric of her little doll stroked the side of his neck.

He blinked at her for a moment before tentatively wrapping his own arm around her back.

"Thank you so much... Eugene!"

He smiled. "Anytime, little one."

She giggled and stared at him with those huge, innocent eyes of her. They reminded him of Rapunzel.

"Will you come visit me sometime?"

For the third time that day, Eugene blinked at her in surprise.

"Uhm... sure, why not?"

She pointed behind her, at the large house in front of which they stood. "That's where I live. You can come whenever you want, I'm almost always there.", she paused thoughtfully and added in a pleading tone, "Please don't forget about it, okay?"

He nodded once. "I promise."

And with that Sophie hugged him one last time, briefly but tightly, and ran cheerfully inside, a bounce in her steps.

He looked after her for a few more moments before returning his gaze to the boy who was currently receiving a spanking with the very same spoon that had occupied his pocket earlier, drawing more and more attention to the scene.

Eugene couldn't suppress the grin that spread across his face.

* * *

Rapunzel felt completely at ease. Jumping and swinging through the air to that wonderful, energetic music made her feel free and she _loved_ freedom. More than anything.

Well, almost.

Speaking of which, where was Eugene?

Prancing, she glanced around in search for him, without success.

He was probably enjoying himself somewhere else since he didn't like dancing, she figured. At least he had said so, same with the singing, though she couldn't help but think that he was amazing at both.

Which is why it was a real shame that he wasn't here right now.

Rapunzel was currently twirling with a young woman, exchanging a few words with her.

"Hey, would you like a new haircut? Yours looks horrible!"

"No!", she snapped instantly. What were the standards in this kingdom? "I mean, no, thanks."

The woman didn't say anything else before they changed partners and Rapunzel grabbed the hands of a middle-aged man who, once he faced her, shot her an admiring smile.

"Hello there. I've never seen you around. Did you just move here?"

A smile tugged at Rapunzel's lips. "You might say that."

"You look stunning."

"Thanks.", she said quickly, averting her gaze because this was starting to make her feel uncomfortable and she didn't even know why. It's not like anything was going to happen.

He cleared his throat, taking her unease into account.

"Anyway, have you heard about the princess?"

She giggled. "Briefly."

"So, you do know that they claim that Flynn Rider brought her back?"

At once, she was very interested in this conversation.

"Yes. What about him?"

"I don't know if you've heard, probably not, but rumors came up that he abused her along the way."

Rapunzel's jaw dropped and she halted abruptly, causing the man to stop dancing along with her.

"A horrible thought, right? But everyone knows that scumbag can't be trusted. Only a fool would fall for his tricks."

Rapunzel just kept gaping at him, absolutely not knowing what to say.

"Some people even say he was the one who held her captive all those years, just to pretend being the hero now. I think he should definitely be hanged despite-"

 _Smack_.

Rapunzel had no idea at which point her hand had raised and slapped him square across the face.

But frankly, she didn't care.

All she knew was that she was _furious_.

He stared at her, shocked and dumbstruck.

"How _dare_ you talk about him that way!", she yelled, feeling angrier than ever before.

"Wha-", the confused man tried to get out but Rapunzel cut him off.

"Shut up! Eugene is the sweetest, most amazing, most lovable, honorable, _wonderful and endearing_ man I've ever come across! He's selfless, dedicated and has a heart of pure gold!", she stopped to take a deep breath, already panting, heart and head pounding in the same, rapid rhythm. "I can't believe it!"

She swirled around to leave.

"Wait!", he called after her.

That was the final straw. Tears formed in her eyes and she started running, boring her way through the people who had all stopped dancing due to her sudden outburst, and she ran and ran and ran. She couldn't hear the music anymore, nor the shouts directed at her, not even the memories that tried to creep into her head.

All she could hear was the blood rushing through her ears and her muffled footfalls reverberating from the cobblestoned road beneath her bare feet.

* * *

The man stared after her, a thousand questions on his mind. One of them, he mumbled to himself.

"Who's Eugene?"

* * *

Eugene noticed a turmoil in the crowd and spotted a certain short-haired princess running in the direction opposite from him, hands covering her face.

"Rapunzel!", he called but she didn't hear him.

"Rapunzel?" Someone was coming up from behind him, causing him to spin around. "Isn't that the prin-"

Her sentence hung unfinished in the air when she recognized him.

" _Rider_.", the elderly woman spat in disgust.

Eugene scowled at her.

"I was hoping their Majesties had hung you already."

Eugene didn't know what to say. He only knew that there was a more pressing matter at hand and that was Rapunzel's well-being.

So, without uttering a word, he twirled and raced after her.

"Yeah, that's right! Run, you coward! Justice will catch up with you sooner or later!"

Eugene barely registered what she was saying as he pushed through the crowd in the direction Rapunzel had darted off.

Faintly, he felt looks of disdain, shock and... was that gratitude? on him.

A little boy of about eleven years stood facing him and blocking his way. Eugene halted in front of him, looking down into his eyes.

"Whatever you've done,", the boy began, "you're still a hero to me. Saving the Lost Princess is worth more than a thousand treasures of gold."

Damn that kid was wise. _And_ he warmed his heart.

Eugene let a smile slip on his face, ruffled the boy's hair and continued running.

"Rapunzel!", he shouted, frantically yanking his head back and fro, desperate to catch a glimpse of her.

Suddenly, two guards rounded a corner and came up straight towards him.

Eugene instantly skidded to a halt, stumbling when he hurtled himself into a doorframe, smacking against the wooden door.

It reminded him a bit of Rapunzel's birthday, when they had eaten cupcakes, hiding from guards.

Only difference was that she wasn't here.

Neither were the cupcakes.

But that was a secondary concern.

He hid until the guards were out of sight and jumped out of his hideout, intent on picking up speed immediately when he bumped into something solid, almost tumbling backwards. Instinctively, though, he reached forward and kept whatever it was from falling as well.

Or rather, _whoever_ it was.

"Let's get out of here.", Rapunzel panted stoically, grabbing and yanking his free wrist to drag him back up the street, causing him to almost lose balance once again.

And he couldn't agree more with her.

* * *

Everyone stared after the couple as they hurried away.

"Was that- I mean- was _that_ the princess?", a young man asked.

The woman beside him nodded.

"I'm afraid so."

* * *

Roaming the kingdom. What could go wrong?

* * *

 **Admit it, don't you just love Sophie?**

 ***whispers* Also, do you get alerts whenever I correct minor spelling mistakes in these? Because I'd certainly spam you. *whisper ends***


	5. Chapter 4

**I didn't think I'd get this done today. It's shorter than expected, though. And it's a little different than usual.**

 **So, I've been thinking about a way to do this all day and this is what I came up with. I hope it's not too confusing.**

 **Keep in mind that every review is a floating lantern. And I wanna see the light.**

 **Did you notice my prologue isn't even a proper prologue? Like really.**

 **I feel kind of bad for portraying the people of Corona the way I do. But hey, they're just trying to help, right? Perhaps they'll get their chance.**

 **Also, this is entirely a work-in-progress, so it might happen that I make a few changes. But, like in the last chapter, I will let you know if it's important to some extent.**

 **This one's very dialogue-heavy.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Rapunzel decided against telling her parents what happened in the marketplace today. The same applied to Eugene, for quite resembling reasons. Both didn't want to risk receiving any disdain from them, even if, at least in their opinion, today's incidents were rather minor.

They did, however, let one another know, more or less. More on Rapunzel's part and less on Eugene's. She called him a _former_ thief for a reason.

Rapunzel told him about the man she had danced with.

"He started telling me rumors." She paused for emphasis while looking him meaningfully in the eye. "About you."

Eugene eyed her suspiciously. He could _just_ imagine what those rumors were about since, apparently, people in Corona were generous enough to let him know exactly what they thought of him.

Before Rapunzel and he had gotten separated and instead had talked to random people as a pair, said people had been much more reserved, acknowledging his presence with mild suspicion while also acknowledging the lady by his side and choosing to be more courteous for her sake.

Especially when they had learned that she was the princess.

But, of course, not everyone was like that. Others had expressed their gratitude towards him and Rapunzel had merely encouraged that. He was relieved to find that at least _some_ people were able to forgive him.

"I don't suppose they concerned my smolder.", he commented dryly.

Rapunzel briefly grinned despite herself before turning earnest again.

"No, seriously, he told me that people think you abused me." Okay, he wasn't expecting quite _that_. "And that some even go so far as to say that _you_ were the one who held me captive."

Wow, where had they picked that up? They were rather creative, he had to give them that. Although he hadn't expected that their opinion of him could become even lower.

"Then we must prove them wrong, don't you think?"

Rapunzel nodded eagerly. "I already have an idea. We let more of our journey get published and show them who you really are."

That statement somehow caused him discomfort. He wasn't sure if he actually wanted them to see who he 'really was'.

"We'll have to sort some things out first, though. Especially the Snuggly Duckling ordeal, _please_."

"What about the dam?"

"Humiliating."

"And the cave?"

"Even more humiliating."

"Oh, come on."

* * *

They came to the conclusion that no mentions of her magic healing abilities, nor of Eugene's death would be made. Because, how were they supposed to explain how he was resurrected? And even if they revealed that he was mortally wounded, where was that wound when they arrived at the castle? And where was the scar?

 _Internal_.

Those were precautions for Rapunzel's safety only. She was okay with her former hair being mentioned, partly because it was essential in filling plotholes that would arise.

If she had her way, everything else was permitted to become public knowledge. Eugene reluctantly complied, claiming, however, a veto that he could interject at anytime if he wasn't comfortable with a certain revelation. And Rapunzel had reluctantly complied with _that_.

* * *

Bits and pieces of this afternoon's conversation between the princess and the thief were swirling through the air like swarms of bees.

Turned out, the newspaperman was quite the tattletale.

"I heard Rider say that he was the one who found Rapunzel and a certain Eugene - _something-_ the one who returned her."

Ah, and so it began.

* * *

"And once he was inside, I-"

"Ah!", Eugene threw in warningly, raising his index finger.

"What, I wasn't going to say that I hit you over the head with a frying pan!"

Eugene scowled at her.

"Oops, how could I let _that_ slip."

"Why do I even have a veto?"

"I know right, let's remove it!"

* * *

"I believe the word ' _found_ ' to be a little inaccurate since it's clear that _he_ was the one who held her captive. It's only logical. Think about it! And now he's playing hero."

"I don't really know about that..."

"But then the newspaper was wrong! They said that Rider returned the princess."

"Sounds to me like they collaborated in saving her."

* * *

"And at last I was free, thanks to Eugene."

The King cleared his throat. "From what I've heard he only wanted the crown. You and even Pascal were more involved in freeing you than he was."

Rapunzel shook her head. "It's not that easy. If he hadn't shown up, I'm _sure_ I wouldn't have dared to leave the tower. After all, that's how it was for almost eighteen years."

"You were younger."

"I was bolder."

* * *

"But she listed so many horrible things about Rider! For example that he lured her into a trap."

"Heartless coward.", he spat.

* * *

"So, we entered the Snuggly Duckling and-"

"Left! We left after we were there. No need to elaborate on that."

Rapunzel shot him a wide grin.

* * *

"Yeah, he even almost _drowned_ her!"

"I bet he wanted to distance himself from his hideous deeds by getting rid of her."

* * *

"That's when he told me his real name."

Eugene totally didn't blush.

* * *

"I thought he is a thief?"

"Thieves, murderers, doesn't make a difference. Who knows what's going on in the deep abysses that are their minds."

* * *

"Eugene told me about a book he read to the younger children at the orphanage."

The King and Queen gave him a surprised look. _Orphanage_?

He nodded. "It's true."

* * *

"You're right."

"I heard something about him knocking her out."

" _Three times_!"

* * *

"I still get a headache whenever I see frying pans."

"Sorry.", Rapunzel said with a grimace.

* * *

"And he tied her to a chair and blackmailed her! Can you believe that?"

"Sadly, I can. But what did he do it for?"

* * *

"At that point I was glad I had accepted her deal."

* * *

"The crown, obviously. He's a thief after all."

* * *

"I realized I didn't want the crown anymore."

* * *

"It must have been the worst time of her life."

* * *

"That was my best birthday ever!"

* * *

"Oh dear, what did he _do_ to her?"

* * *

"And then my dream finally came true."

* * *

"You can't possibly know any of this!"

"It's a fact."

"It's a rumor!"

* * *

"I thought he left me. But then he came back to rescue me."

* * *

"Why would she spend time with him if she hated him?"

* * *

"I could never leave you. They tried to manipulate us."

* * *

"Manipulation."

* * *

"My new dream."

* * *

"What a nightmare."

* * *

"I love him."

* * *

"I hate him.", she hissed.

* * *

They kissed.

* * *

"Now, what about that Eugene guy you mentioned? Who is he?"

The newspaperman shook his head. "I have no idea. But I'm certain he is a good match for the princess."

"Tell that to my cheek."

He couldn't help a chuckle escaping him. "What was _that_ about?"

"I'm not sure, it doesn't make sense. I was telling her about Rider and she just freaked out!"

"Probably misunderstood you."

"Probably." He cleared his throat. "And then she praised that Eugene to the heavens. Basically just giving me a rant about how amazing he is. But I didn't mention that dude once! I don't even know who he is!"

"Neither do I.", a woman chimed in, shaking her head in frustration.

"However, there seems to be a love-triangle developing. I don't know about you guys, but I'm definitely rooting for that Eugene, whoever he may be. The princess should definitely leave Rider to rot in jail."

"Absolutely."

"I really wonder why she still keeps him around if she can have someone much better."

* * *

"I meant what I said, you know? I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better than Flynn Rider."

"I, too, meant what I said. You're the first." Eugene cleared his throat. "Anyway, what I wanted to ask you, why did you say all those things about me? And slapped that poor man?" He wasn't stifling a chuckle.

Rapunzel shrugged. "Guess I'm just a tad bit overprotective of you."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You are? Why?"

"Well, first of all, I want to keep my promise.", she ground out. "Further, as you know, I basically lost everything I ever owned, including the woman who I believed to be my mother _and_ my home. And lastly,", she smiled up at him, a certain playfulness gleaning in her eyes, "I really, really, _really_ want to keep you."

A smile spread over his own face before he leaned in and kissed her waiting lips.

* * *

Melissa and Liam didn't see a reason not to grant her that wish as they peeked around a corner and smiled at the couple, sharing a kiss themselves.

* * *

 **And there's the name-play part.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Finally got this done! Honestly, it was a bitch to write.**

 **Who said I was reliable? Oh, right, no one.**

 **So, I had a mild case of writer's block lately but more importantly, there was literally no time because everyone independently decided that they wanted to take me somewhere this weekend. I'm still waiting for a couple of birthday presents. Nobody seems to care about that. I also had to work.**

 **I'm not as content with this as I am with my previous chapters but this was never supposed to be a squee fest. I'd have no idea how to make it one. Sorry that after such a long time of not uploading I don't have anything better to offer.**

 **I can't speak Italian.**

 **I have a certain fondness for thieves (I mean, do you know Garrett? From the Thief games?) and I might or might not project this onto Rapunzel.**

 **A chapter every day, that was luxury.**

 **My author's notes are quite important. I hope you realize that. (Nah, they're really not.)**

 **Gotta watch Tangled again, I don't even know what it's like anymore.**

 **The title is ironic, in case you couldn't tell.**

 **I'm trying very hard here not to make my author's note longer than the actual chapter.**

 **And another Oblivion reference.**

 **I wrote part of this while I was drunk.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

For the second time in two days he held a rather interesting piece of paper in his hands. One that marked his destination.

And revealed the obstacles along the way.

This time it wasn't an entire newspaper, though, but a single, embellished piece of paper with an eye-catching headline.

"More secrets of the concealed life and hazardous rescue of The Lost Princess revealed!"

He chuckled to himself. That princess had to be very keen to be in the spotlight. He liked that.

The dark blond man kept reading the text written by the King and Queen thoroughly.

So, Princess Rapunzel was apparently very talented in, like _everything_. That was a good thing, since he had many hobbies himself. They went more into the combative direction, though. But he wouldn't complain if she baked him cookies or painted a portrait of him or serenaded him. Maybe he could even release some of the handmaidens since the princess was so used to do all the chores herself. If all that was true, she was definitely suited for him.

And she had long hair. He liked long hair.

 _Wait_.

He frowned and squinted at the parchment in his hands. Now that had to be a mistake. Her hair couldn't be _that_ long. It was ridiculous.

Again, he chuckled. Maybe she liked to boast as much as he did. Even better. And she did have a sense of humor, seeing as she threw in all those additions and corrections here and there.

But, wait. So, her hair was short now? How disappointing. But, hopefully, her face would make up for the loss. And anyway, it wasn't like it had to stay that way _forever_.

He read on.

Oh, now it was getting interesting. So, there was competition. A man who had allegedly rescued her. Of course, her parents would claim that he was a hero since he was the one who had returned her.

He frowned again, remembering that he had read a different name in the first article two days ago. He hadn't paid much attention to it since he had no idea who that guy was but he would get himself another issue of the newspaper once he reached the kingdom he headed for.

Until then, he had enough time to get an idea of _this_ guy.

He had to read his name at least three times before finally getting it right and storing it in his mind.

 _Eugene Fitzherbert_.

Odd. He had heard many names in his life but this was just ridiculous.

Then again, the princess' name was _Rapunzel_ , so it shouldn't be that surprising to him.

He had to admit that it was starting to get a little annoying that the princess threw in words like "handsome" and "amazing" whenever he was mentioned. He believed he even read "dazzling" once but he wasn't really sure since he started skipping everything written in brackets.

No matter what had happened, it only served the purpose of bringing the princess back home. Nothing was bound to be lasting. It was as set as her haircut.

And who knew what this man's intentions were? He seemed like a charmer, sweet-talking the princess into thinking more of him than there was.

And another detail filled the prince with confidence. It was, at no point in this text, mentioned that that _Eugene_ was a prince. And if those weren't great news then he didn't know.

Apart from that, from what he had gathered, today was only the fifth day they knew one another.

Oh, this was going to be so easy. Especially since _his_ intentions were only reasonable and honorable. Mostly reasonable.

So, whatever that _Eugene_ had to offer, he could do so a thousandfold. If he offered her some sill- some _lanterns_ he was going to offer her the world. That would be his free pass to her heart.

He cracked a smile. His sappy abilities weren't rusty, either. And since that _Eugene_ was only the first man she had ever met it wasn't surprising that she would fall for his seduction.

Gullible and naive girls were _his_ strong suit, too. Whatever that meant.

Besides, he bet that man had some kind of dirty secret to hide. He was going to find out and let the princess in on it. Then she'd dump him and run to her _real_ savior. It was only a matter of time.

Prince Adamus of Capello Valore let a smirk slip on his face and indicated to his spotted horse to pick up speed when he saw the kingdom of Corona appear behind a small hill, his escort following at both of his sides.

Yes, this was going to be easy.

* * *

Rapunzel doubtfully shook her head when she read the headline. That was certainly _not_ the title she had chosen. But, seeing as it served its purpose of drawing attention, she wasn't about to complain.

And yet, the article didn't sound quite right. When she had helped her parents write it (because doing it all on her own had kind of intimidated her) the thing she had focused on most was the fact that there shouldn't be even the slightest allusion to her former magic healing abilities. And that mentions of _Gothel_ would be kept to a minimum. She even insisted on merely calling her 'a beguiler' because she didn't even want to _think_ about her right now, much less have the entire kingdom talk about her. She didn't want this to revolve around her, like her whole life did.

But now, despite her interjections, the finished text just sounded superficial. And she kind of wished she had complied with Eugene's joke about writing this like a fairy tale.

"But hey, it contains everything that people must know while not revealing too much.", Eugene tried to convince her with a shrug.

At least, that's what they believed.

"I know, I know...", Rapunzel sighed and pointed at a paragraph close to the bottom edge of the paper lying in front of her. "But look at this part. I remember it being _much_ more romantic."

"Yeah, blessedly. Imagine it was the other way around."

She admitted that he had a point. "But still, I want people to understand just _why_ I love you so much."

A smirk spread over his face at that.

"I think this will be enough to convince them that I'm no longer the bad guy. Especially since you, as the princess, threw in all those in-depth analyses of my appearance.", Eugene reasoned, giving her a sideways, teasing look.

Rapunzel nudged him playfully with her shoulder.

"Don't pretend like you mind. And besides, I'm not only talking about your looks, in case you didn't notice."

"Oh, I'm aware of that, baby-cakes.", Eugene confirmed smugly.

Rapunzel shot him a glare that didn't _really_ work due to the broad grin covering her face.

"It was necessary, though.", she resumed explaining. "I don't want anyone to ever talk about you like that again. I don't think I'd be able to contain myself next time."

Eugene raised an eyebrow. "You call _that_ containing yourself?", he asked, genuinely disbelieving.

"I'm the princess.", she deadpanned with a shrug.

"I think _royal life_ gets a little to your head. It's almost the 'magic-glowing-hair' kind of scary."

"I'm pleased to hear that I was able to successfully revive that part.", the princess teased, hands on her hips. Then she noticed Eugene's thoughtful frown while he played absentmindedly with his bracelet.

"Eugene?"

His gaze shifted to her, the look on his face not changing. "You know, yesterday I met a little girl and she liked your bracelet. When I told her that you made it she asked if you could make her one, too. I don't know, I kinda like her..." He rubbed the back of his neck and arched his eyebrows.

Rapunzel tilted her head and smiled up at him. She couldn't help but find Eugene's awkwardness adorable. Just like back at the campfire. It brought back pleasant memories. "So, you like her, huh? And that's why you want me to make her a bracelet?"

"Basically, yes."

Rapunzel frowned, then. "Is it common for people to ask the princess to do something like that for them?" She still had to learn so much about what it meant to be a princess. Actually, everything she knew was that their parents had a lot to say. And that they lived in castles. And sometimes they were kidnapped for their hair.

Eugene chuckled lightheartedly. "Actually, no. But I didn't tell her that I got it from the _princess_."

"Ohh.", Rapunzel concluded and added with a grin, "Well, even better. I want to see her face when she finds out."

"My thoughts exactly.", Eugene agreed with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

* * *

"It's official now.", a young woman declared, "Princess Rapunzel belongs to that Eugene, _whoever he is_ , and _not_ to Rider."

"I agree.", a man replied with a nod. "I don't even feel bad for hating him anymore. I mean, I was kind of unsure before because of that first article but this one confirms that he didn't really have anything to do with the rescue. He probably just delivered her to gather a reward while this Eugene did all the work."

Prince Adamus had just entered the city through the gateway, riding at a walk through the crowded streets and overhearing some of the gossip being exchanged.

"I really wish I knew who that Eugene guy is. He seems like a real hero." _Seems like_ , that was the part that should be emphasized.

"Definitely a better match for the princess than that blasted thief." But not the best match. Wait, _thief_?

"I still think the 'beguiler' actually _is_ Flynn Rider. It fits perfectly." _Flynn Rider_! That was the name that had escaped him.

"I wouldn't bet my money on that, though. Although it's pretty suspicious that she didn't reveal more."

"I think you're getting way too caught up in this."

Prince Adamus cleared his throat, drawing some of the attention to himself because, in all honesty, it was starting to annoy him that people here paid more attention to some commoner mentioned in a newspaper than to him, a _prince_.

"I must humbly disagree. This matter concerns all of us, so we _need_ to know what exactly we're dealing with."

When the peasants caught sight of him, they let out gasps in many variations and bowed down, much to the prince's pleasure.

"Your Majesty.", one of them addressed him submissively.

A satisfied smirk made its way on Prince Adamus' face. "That's better.", he mumbled to himself before raising his voice, which assumed a more mocking and impatient tone. "Now, I'm eager to meet the princess, so if you'd be so _generous_ as to let me pass I'd be _very_ grateful."

"Of course, your Majesty.", the man from before said while scurrying backwards, everyone else following suit, creating a pathway for the prince and his escort to fit through. But only barely, Adamus noted displeased. It would do, though.

Until _he_ reigned this kingdom, of course.

* * *

A short while later, Prince Adamus arrived at the gateway that lead to the courtyard. The guards at the entrance bowed down before inviting him inside. He, naturally, was already on his way because he was a _prince_ and he didn't need permission for _anything_.

His horse stopped in front of the grand rounded staircase. He dismounted, ordered his escort to stay down here and made his way up the stairs, dragging his white and blue velvety cloak behind him over the steps.

Reaching the tall wooden gate with Corona's characteristic sun on its front, he knocked three meaningful times.

It didn't take long before he heard hurrying footsteps on the other side, expecting a servant of some sort to open up and thus not bracing himself for any important talks.

When the gate opened, though, he was surprised to find the King and Queen themselves staring at him.

"Your Majesties." He briefly bowed his head and began introducing himself, "My name is Prince Adamus of Capello Valore. I came to ask for your daughter's hand."

He found it somewhat amusing when a moment later their jaws dropped in unison.

* * *

 **More author's notes, yay!**

 **So, feel free to hate the prince.**

 **Also, did you really think I _wasn't_ going to include a prince in this? I mean, come on. It's only natural. Sorry if it's cliché, though.**

 **I swear he's no nod to Frozen. Okay, maybe a little bit.**

 **He gets literally everything wrong. Guess he's not that good at reading people. Or texts for that matter.**

 **The royal family is unfortunately very inapt in publishing things and sorting out misunderstandings.**

 **I kinda don't wanna have a bad guy in this but right now I'm portraying almost everybody like one.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Originally, this chapter was twice as long. But I'll be somewhere this weekend and still need to prepare a lot for it while I actually planned on finally getting a healthy amount of sleep (yeah, not happening) and whatnot.  
**

 **I've got the other half of this written on paper already but the clock won't let me transfer it. Clock, what did I ever do to you?**

 **Anyhow, I hereby give you permission to write reviews for this while I'm gone.**

 **I probably forgot something. Most likely.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Queen Melissa of Corona knew it. She knew this was going to happen. It was only logical, only natural.

She just didn't expect it to happen so _soon_.

Her mind wandered to her daughter who was currently in her room, enjoying some joyous quality time with the man she _loved_.

Melissa could already imagine the concerned look on her face once she found out about this.

Baffled, she searched for words, finding none while the prince eyed her expectantly, nose held high in the air.

He looked rather... _pompous_ , even for a prince, seeming absolutely sure of himself. He wore garments even more valuable than hers and her husband's. _Combined_. And yet he didn't seem to be able to find a decent tailor, judging by the lower edge of his cloak that touched the ground with a few inches of its length.

Nope, that was definitely intended.

His hair was a shade of light brown, short and back-combed, with a precious crown sitting on top of it.

He was by no means ugly but the way he presented himself unsettled her somehow.

King Liam cleared his voice. "Why, yes. We were actually expecting... _that_ " Too soon! "but I suggest we don't rush things here. Why don't you come inside and eat something and, maybe, get to know her first?" _Let her get to know you first_ , Melissa heard.

The prince made a dismissive gesture with his hand and gave them a nonchalant look. "I've already thought this threw." How very reassuring. "But if you insist, I see no room to decline such a kind offer." Melissa couldn't help but feel that he would have entered either way. But that was probably just her.

She grimaced subtly at her husband while turning around to head for the dining hall, and beneath his expressionless front she could perceive the same uncertainty she was feeling.

Then he ordered a guard to bring the horses to the royal mews and lead the prince's escort to the barracks.

While guiding the way, Melissa kept hoping that this would end without bloodshed.

Metaphorically.

And very, very literally.

* * *

"You know, I kind of really like the way this makes me look.", Rapunzel declared, adjusting the crown on her head in front of the mirror in her room while the tip of her tongue stuck out between her lips in concentration.

Eugene lifted his gaze from the book he was currently reading (Rapunzel had insisted on it, explaining that it was one of the only three books she'd had in the tower) to meet the reflection of her eyes.

"I don't see a difference.", he deadpanned with a shrug, placing the book down beside him on the bed. Rapunzel twirled around and glared at him.

"But look at me!", she ordered, removing the crown from her head. "Plain, ordinary, vague, boring...", she trailed off and put it back on, stretching out her arms to both sides. "And now, a _princess_."

Eugene cocked an eyebrow, pushed himself off of the bed and approached her, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Here's what I see: Gorgeous, sweet, quirky, spirited, clever, courageous, kind and full of life." He gently took down the crown and Rapunzel's expression turned slightly anxious. One of his hands cupped her face and he stroked a thumb over her freckled cheek. "And now: Gorgeous, sweet, quirky, spirited, clever, courageous, kind and full of life."

Pascal clambered on her shoulder.

"Oh, with a peculiar gusto for frogs.", he added with a grin.

An amused smile spread over her face. She couldn't imagine any other man she'd rather have in front of her right now. Because there was none.

Rapunzel stood up on tiptoes and pressed her lips against his, feeling him smiling against hers. She liked these kisses the most, the ones where Eugene was so happy he couldn't contain his smile while performing it.

After pulling away, she took the crown from him and placed it on his head.

"You know what I see now?"

"Shoot.", he said confidently, taking a step backwards to give her a better look at him.

"A prince...", she sighed dreamily, just to snap out of it a moment later, shaking her head and pursing her lips in skepticism. "Oh, wait, it's only you."

Eugene shot her an indignant look before smirking and resting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, much _better_ than a prince."

Rapunzel hummed in uncertainty. "I seriously doubt that. Unless you _show_ me.", she said with a twinkle in her eyes. Eugene frowned, taking a step towards her while she simultaneously took one backwards.

"You want me to show you? You _really_ want me to show you?", he teased, his voice growing continuously louder and raising a few pitches.

The princess giggled, placing another step behind her before abruptly darting for the door, Eugene already hot on her heels.

"Hey, Blondie, let me show you!", he called after her, his voice wavering with a suppressed laughter.

"I think I'd rather not find out!", Rapunzel shouted over her shoulder while moving swiftly over the carpet and down the stairs, her bare feet not causing any noise, compared to the one who chased her. "And besides, for a thief, you're pretty loud. And slow!"

" _What_ did you just say, Your Worshipfulness?"

Rapunzel laughed excitedly when she reached the wooden door to the dining hall and, without giving thought to it, she yanked down the handle and burst into the room, stopping dead in her tracks on the threshold.

Eugene skidded to a halt beside her, his fingertips barely brushing her waist before quickly pulling away and the last echo of his laughter, which had resounded from the stone walls moments ago, fading.

The newcomers gaped at the _three_ royals sitting at the large wooden table and staring at them with mixed expressions, the only woman covering her mouth with one hand to muffle her giggling, indicating that they might have heard them in the hallway.

"Rapunzel.", the King addressed his daughter after a short, pointed silence. "We'd like to introduce you to someone." He gestured towards the stranger who smirked knowingly. She could feel Pascal crouching on her shoulder, presumably having turned blue. Or the purple shade of her dress.

"This is Prince Adamus of Capello Valore. He traveled all the way to Corona in order to make your acquaintance."

Next to her, Eugene bowed down, courtesy of the additional royal presence. He may have been a thief but he wanted to change and was by no means disrespectful (not anymore at least), aware of how to behave in a castle.

Rapunzel not so much. Although, she had to admit that she found it quite exciting to meet a real prince.

"Oh.", the prince broke the silence, sounding somewhat amused. "You didn't tell me there already is another prince here."

Eugene cocked his head, frowning before, a moment later, his eyes widened and his gaze darted upwards. He quickly snatched the crown from his head and impatiently handed it to Rapunzel who accepted it rather reluctantly, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, I'm not really, I mean, I'm not a _prince_."

To Rapunzel's dismay she noted that he sounded almost _ashamed_ of that fact and she couldn't for the life of her fathom why he would be. It was just wrong.

"Of course not. I know all the princes in the surrounding kingdoms.", he said dismissively. Then he narrowed his eyes at the former thief.

"Are you, by any chance, _Eugene Fitzherbert_?"

Rapunzel spotted the brief display of surprise flicking over Eugene's face which may have been caused by the use of his real name, she figured. And, despite his efforts of attempting to keep his calm, discomfort radiated from him, the princess could tell that much. And she hoped she was the only one to notice.

She took a reassuring step in his direction and his head slightly tilted towards her, his eyes never leaving the prince, though, while hers were set on her thief's face.

"That's correct. So, you've heard of me?", Eugene clarified, some of the surprise evident in his voice.

"Why, yes. Everyone in the kingdom has. You seem to be their hero." Rapunzel did _not_ like the subtle mocking tone the prince used, neither his lofty posture. She grimaced at him.

His gaze shifted to her now. Out of the corner of her eye, Rapunzel sensed Eugene's hand searching for hers but for some reason not finding it, so she decided to help him out a bit, grabbing his hand and giving it a light squeeze, causing a small smile to make its way onto his face.

"And you must be Princess Rapunzel.", the prince acknowledged her with an admiring smile. He raised from his chair and strode towards the two of them, positioning himself in front of Rapunzel and reaching out his hand, palm facing upwards.

"Milady.", he addressed her invitingly, his head slightly dipped and cocked to the side while his other hand lay on his back.

Rapunzel had no idea what that gesture meant nor how she was expected to react. Her questioning eyes flicked to Eugene who made a subtle gesture with his hand, Rapunzel imitating the movement. The prince gently took her hand in his and placed a tender kiss on the back of it. She frowned. Was this how royals greeted each other?

"You look beautiful, princess.", he complimented with a supposedly charming smirk that had no effect on her whatsoever.

The huff she made out beside her did, however. She cleared her throat. "Thanks.", she said curtly. Too curtly, she realized, and added as an afterthought "You look... fancy, too."

Now the huff beside her sounded amused. She liked that much better.

The prince's glance shifted towards the source of aforementioned huff and he wore the kind of blank look that made her skin feel tingly. And not the good kind of tingly, like when Eugene kissed her or touched her or chased her or-

"Would you give us a second alone, please.", the prince raised his voice.

It wasn't a question. And that was what bugged Rapunzel most about it, actually.

The pressure on her hand immediately duplicated.

"Of course.", Eugene replied. It was not _quite_ a hiss.

Rapunzel opened her mouth to voice her objections but one last squeeze on her hand before he pulled away silenced her.

Everything was okay.

* * *

Nothing was okay.

Once outside, Eugene let his mask slip and scowled on the ground.

What was he supposed to do? Now Blondie would get to know a real prince, thus having a comparison to him, and a formidable one at that. So, aside from his anger about the prince's flirting he was afraid to lose her, _actually_ lose her, not being able to hold on to her, like sand seeping through his fingers because it was _her_ choice and he wanted nothing more than for her to be happy and _free_.

Suddenly, he heard shuffling behind him and spun around, a little surprised to find the King and Queen standing in front of the closed door (shouldn't he have heard it being shut?), sympathetic smiles on their faces. Eugene noticed a little belatedly that he was still scowling and quickly fixed his expression.

"I didn't- I was just-", he fidgeted for an answer, startled when they ripped him out of his daze, because this was _not_ the right way to behave when clearly-

"It's okay, sweetheart.", Queen Melissa reassured him with a gentle smile. _Always knowing_.

Despite her soothing voice he couldn't contain himself anymore. His narrowed eyes fixed on them. And he didn't care.

"No, nothing's okay! I'm not stupid, I know what this is about! And I don't like it one bit. It's not just for my sake-"

"You should know that we are on your-"

"-but for Rapunzel's, too! _Especially_ for hers! I don't care if he's a freaking prince and royal and wealthy and _fancy_. It's about Rapunzel, it's _all_ about Rapunzel, she's supposed to be happy and free and able to _choose_ , it's her life, she's lost more than enough of it already and I will _not_ let anyone to ever make her do something she doesn't want to do again, _ever_!", Eugene ranted all in one breath, ignoring the Queen's attempt to cut in, before storming off towards his guest room.

* * *

Melissa looked up, searching her husband's eyes, concern straining her features.

Liam sighed. "He's right. We won't make her do anything she doesn't want to do. We're not... _Gothel_. This is no tower."

Melissa smiled at him. Grabbing his arm and pulling herself towards him, she leaned her head against his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello.**

 **I really, really want to play Lord of the Rings Online right now.**

 **Everything up until now was basically just the setup.**

 **I have kind of refrained from writing thoughts in italics. I usually do that all the time.**

 **Oh, I'm sure you noticed the Star Wars reference in the previous chapter. There's also _another_ Oblivion reference in this one.**

 **Guess some thankies are due here for the reviews, favs and follows! I greatly appreciate them.**

 **disneylover115: I had so much fun this weekend. I was at a Middle Age themed festival and it was fantastic. As a matter of fact, I'm wearing a golden bracelet right now. It's not as fancy as Eugene's, obviously, because it's made of paper and it's basically just a ticket to enter the campsite around mentioned festival but I love it nonetheless.**

 **silviatangled: She should, shouldn't she? Maybe she will.**

 **Mira Nova 23, thank you especially for being a loyal customer to my services and such a diligent reviewer. I'm also pleased to hear that you enjoy the way I portray Eugene because that's basically everything that matters in this fic.  
And yeah, I'm not particularly content with some of my first chapters either but I'll go back to them at some point. I needa find a consistent smooth flowing first. Hope I've gotten off that stiff trip now, though.  
Thank you very much! I do try my best.**

 ***searching my pad for more author's notes***

 **The taxi is just a vehicle for my fanfiction writing. Literally. (Has something to do with my work. Nevermind.)**

 **I might just prolong my phase for as long as this takes.**

 **This may feel a little lonely.**

 **I can imagine Prince Adamus chewing chewing gum in an obnoxiously loud way.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Rapunzel stared at the now closed door for a few more moments, turning when the prince spoke up.

"So, princess, as your father pointed out I'd like to get to know you."

She shrugged and grinned shyly, lifting her hands to stroke one of her tresses. Finding none, she proceeded to push a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh, there's not much to know, actually."

"I beg to differ.", he retorted with an astute grin. "I read that article. You're very talented." Even though it was a praise, for some reason it didn't sound like one in her ears.

She gave a self-deprecating laugh. "Oh, I just have a few hobbies, that's all." At once, she let her hands fall to her sides and drew her eyebrows together.

Why was she suddenly so... unsure and... self-conscious? Where did that come from? Especially since Prince Adamus was only saying positive things.

"My princess, are you quite alright?", he asked, placing a more or less comforting hand on her shoulder, causing her head to shoot up.

She opened her mouth to declare that she was no-one's someone, at least not anymore, but quickly decided against it. And, she did have a name, didn't she? Or was she supposed to call him 'prince' too?

"Huh? Oh, yeah, peachy, I just-"

His expression fell, as did his hand. "It's because of Eugene, isn't it?"

He sounded rather annoyed and Rapunzel didn't feel comfortable talking about her Eugene with someone in that mood. And yet, she couldn't help her curiosity.

"What's because of him?"

He shook his head, letting out an, in her opinion, exaggerated sigh. "Never mind. I actually wanted to ask you something else. What's with Flynn Rider?"

Something else? How was that different? He didn't seem to have a wide range of subjects, now did he?

Rapunzel frowned at him in confusion. "I don't like that name as much.", she explained slowly.

Now it was the prince's turn to be confused. "What? That's not what I wanted to know. I was talking about the _person_ , not the name. What's with him?"

"With... him? What- but you just witnessed what's _with him_!"

When the prince's confusion only grew and he didn't answer, she tried to clarify her previous statement. "It's because I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better than Flynn Rider."

"Well, I know that. Everyone does. That still doesn't explain _who_ he _is_."

Rapunzel looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Maybe he had. "Flynn? He's nobody, well, not nobody, but not _somebody_... else. That's Eugene, he's Flynn Rider, well, he used to be because he doesn't steal anymore." It sounded perfectly logical in her head. Apparently, that logic stayed in her head, as the prince gave her a puzzled look. "What?", he asked, his voice high-pitched in exasperation. Then realization dawned on his face. "Wait, y-you mean to tell me that- _Eugene_ is Flynn Rider?"

"Of course he- wait, you thought- did you think they were _two_ different persons?" She stared at him in utter disbelief because how did he get that idea?

Then again, he wasn't from here, he might have missed a few details. Quite important ones.

* * *

Prince Adamus was dumbstruck. So that was it, the detail he'd been missing. The detail _everyone_ 's been missing and still _did_ because it seemed that nobody bothered mentioning it. Now everything made perfect sense. And a perfect setup.

He opened his mouth to explain why it wasn't _that_ far-fetched but thought better of it. Her obliviousness made this even easier. He liked easy.

A fake nervous laugh left his mouth a moment later. "No, no, I was just momentarily confused about the 'stealing'-part." Then he realized that he actually was.

"Oh, well..." Now the princess became a little nervous. "Flynn Rider, he was- _is_ \- a thief but Eugene is _not_.", she added the last part in a rush.

This was indeed an interesting development. Prince Adamus raised an eyebrow. "So, changing your name expunges your entire criminal record?"

"Yes!", she snapped immediately, then decided to expand her reply."No, actually, no, but he didn't just _change his name_ , he's a _changed man_."

Sure, because people change just like that. Prince Adamus certainly didn't. Then again, there was no reason to.

And, even better, he could think of plenty of people who didn't think Flynn- _Eugene_ \- whatever, was a changed man.

"I see.", he said, nodding. Then, deciding that he's heard enough and that talking about another man bored him, he chose to change topics.

"Anyway, I'm so glad I came here. You really do look gorgeous, despite the hair." He surveyed her hair more thoroughly. "Who cut it?"

He jumped a little when his eyes landed on her glare and mentally noted that this might not have been the best approach.

"My hairdresser of _trust_." The obvious emphasis she put on the last word didn't escape his notice.

He concluded that none of this was really helping matters and just shrugged it off. Maybe a change of settings would do. "Well then, why don't we take a walk around the castle?"

She raised a curious eyebrow. "You mean just the two of us?"

He chuckled lightly. She was so innocent. "Yes, that's precisely what I was aiming at."

The princess frowned, looking unsure before shaking her head, much to his dismay. "I have some paintings that need to be finished."

Instead of sighing in exasperation, Prince Adamus had a better idea.

"May I come with you and watch you paint?"

Princess Rapunzel smiled sweetly but apologetically at him.

"I prefer doing that alone."

The prince decided that he shouldn't put too much pressure on her. Yet.

"As you wish. If you need me, I'll be in the room your parents assigned me to."

Ignoring the flash of mild shock on her face, he held out his hand again, a charming smirk playing on his lips. "Milady."

Against his expectations, she just grabbed his hand and shook it wildly, saying, "Is this correct? I read about it. Anyway, nice to meet you. See you later."

Without waiting for an answer, she turned around and left the room, a little too hurriedly for his taste.

But, this was only the beginning. Sooner or later, she had to fall for him. And if she didn't, which was very unlikely, her parents would surely deem it best for both of their kingdoms to arrange a marriage.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

"I know your secret, _Flynn Rider_.", Eugene heard a now familiar but by no means pleasant voice bark from the bottom of the stairs. Even though he was currently on his way to Rapunzel's room and wanted to get there as soon as possible, he froze and slowly turned around, his narrowed eyes focused on the prince.

"It's not a secret. Everyone knows.", he snapped back, only mildly regretting his tone. Just because this was his love's potential future husband didn't mean he had to be nice to him, at least not when Rapunzel wasn't watching.

"What, no courtesy anymore? What a pity!"

Prince Adamus began to slowly climb the stairs while proceeding to snarl confidently, "So, tell me, my friend, what do they think about it? What does sweet little _Rapunzel_ think about it?" Eugene tried hard not to let his teasing get to him.

"I have changed.", he simply stated because that explained about everything. He had changed. He had. Hadn't he?

The prince was now at eye level with him.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll believe it someday."

"I know why you're here.", Eugene ground out.

"So what? You're here for the same reason, aren't you?"

Eugene was a little surprised that the prince even considered that a potential option because surely Rapunzel's parents wouldn't be too fond of their only daughter marrying a convict.

Or would they?

No, he shouldn't get his hopes up. He knew how this worked. And he knew it didn't work _that_ way.

He just kept scowling at him as the other man placed a foot on the next superior step.

"You know, I have all right to believe that she's simply inexperienced," He took another step above. "oblivious to what the world has to offer," Another step. "to _who_ it has to offer" Higher. "and at one point she'll realize" Step. "that a mere thief" Up and up. "is no match for a prince."

Beating the remaining steps, he reached the top of the staircase and turned around, a sneer on his face. "You're nothing."

Eugene glared at him, or rather _tried_ to while his rising doubts the prince was just confirming betrayed his expression. He clenched his fists and the steady rise of his chest began to pick up speed as anger spread inside him.

"That's not true!", he argued, albeit hopelessly because what kind of arguments were there, really? But it wasn't true, it wasn't, he knew it wa-

"Oh, you know it is.", the prince said with a snicker and swirled around, his cloak billowing majestically behind him as he took proud steps towards his own room.

When the thudding of his boots finally dissolved, Eugene tore his gaze from the upper hallway and looked down behind him.

He didn't feel comfortable with the thought of leaving Rapunzel alone with this- this _snob_ but he needed to get out, get some air, let off some steam.

He sprinted down the stairs, taking two steps at a time and, reaching the wooden gate to the balcony, he flung it open and disappeared outside.

* * *

Eugene had reached the royal mews unseen. One guard had gotten considerably close to discovering him once but he hadn't been caught for over a decade for a reason.

Once inside, his gaze fell upon two long rows of boxes spreading along at both of his sides with various horse's heads sticking out of windows sporadically.

Slowly, he set one foot in front of the other, looking for a certain white horse's box, without having any idea where to find it since he never had a reason to near the stables before, but about a thousand against it.

One of those reasons let out a loud whinny, catching his attention because he recognized it immediately.

While he rushed to one of the far left boxes the whinny had come from, he absently wondered if the other horses were as intelligent as Maximus. He doubted it.

When he reached the box he was aiming for, Maximus stretched out his head through the big window and neighed in joy at who he saw.

Eugene greeted him by stroking the horse's nose, causing him to huff in contentment. Then he reached into his pocket and took out two apples he had snatched from his room, holding them out for Maximus to eat, the palace horse happily complying.

"Hey, pal, mind taking me out of here for a while?"

As Maximus tilted his head worriedly, he held up a calming hand and explained, "Don't worry, everything's fine with Rapunzel. I just need some air, all that royal scent is starting to make me feel dizzy." He faked a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

When the worried expression on the horse's face didn't cease, against his expectations, he didn't know what else to say to soothe him. What was he still worried about?

A few moments later Maximus huffed in acceptance and Eugene decided to leave it at that, opening the door of the box to let him out. Then he went to get a saddle but a tug at his sleeve caused him to turn around, raising a questioning eyebrow as Maximus gestured towards the exit with one hoof.

"No saddle?", he asked for confirmation. The horse shook his head. "No bridle?" Another head-shaking.

Eugene grinned. "You're taking advantage of this, aren't you."

Maximus shook his head wildly, whinnying joyfully.

"Alright, you're the top dog.", Eugene stated, shrugging.

Soon, the former thief clutched the white horse's smooth fur while the animal galloped towards the gateway, a few scattered raindrops splashing against their faces.

* * *

Isaac, the Captain of the guards, was temporarily busy solving an argument between some of his men and the prince's escort who had arrived an hour prior.

The four men had gotten a little _too_ comfortable in the barracks, claiming rooms that weren't available anymore and whatnot. Of course, his men wouldn't stand down and decided to pick a fight.

It wasn't exactly the best thing to do considering that their opponents were the _prince's escort_ but he was proud of his men nonetheless, even if he'd never let them know.

This time it was a little more complicated, though. The arrival of said prince didn't improve matters, or so he assumed.

"Captain", he addressed Isaac who cut off his own shouted command in order to turn around, not quite expecting who he laid eyes on then.

"Your Highness", he acknowledged with a deep bow. He held every member of a royal family in high regard, more so than most commoners even. Hence, he proceeded to give him a proper explanation of the situation at hand. "It's not what it looks like, your men-"

A dismissive wave of Prince Adamus' hand silenced him and he subconsciously straightened. Or not so subconsciously.

"That's not what I came for. I have something to report to you."

At that the captain's ears perked up and his senses sharpened. If a crime had been committed he was determined to put justice to whoever had the nerve to do so on his watch.

"You have my ear, Your Majesty."

The prince cleared his throat importantly. "I have gained knowledge that a certain thief who goes by the name ' _Flynn Rider_ ' is painting the kingdom red, if you know what I mean. My reliable source told me that he's up to no good, especially concerning the princess." The term 'the princess' still needed a little getting used to. "He might try to use the fact that he returned her as a reason not to arrest him. He will also most likely say that she knows him and take a hasty leave once you're _ignorant_ enough to believe him. A liar will not be believed, even when he speaks the truth, isn't that how the saying goes?"

Isaac nodded, agitated but focused. He didn't have to worry about the last part, though, because Flynn Rider _didn't_ speak the truth.

So, that thief was back, eh? Took him long enough.

Considering his own opinion about the whole 'kidnapping-and-returning' thing on top of the latest article that was _not_ about Rider _and_ the rumors that had reached him, some people even claiming that those were the words of the princess herself, he wouldn't have bought such a feeble excuse anyway.

This time, he wouldn't let him escape again. This time, _Rider_ was the one who would be humiliated, not him. And this time, _nobody_ would prevent him from reaching the gallows.

This time, everything would go according to plan.

"I give you my word that we will do everything in our capability to stop this criminal.", he assured, his voice tight with determination.

The prince let his lips twist into a sly smirk. "I count on you to keep the kingdom safe, Captain.", he said, saluting. Isaac did likewise.

"Understood, Sir! We won't disappoint."

Even if he wasn't going to take Maximus with him this time. He still had to figure out what had gotten into his once so loyal and trustworthy horse when he had helped Rider escape prison.

Oh well, he was a horse after all. It was nothing that couldn't be solved with a whip.

* * *

Eugene didn't want to lose more than he already had lost.

And yet, he didn't care one bit when he galloped straight past the guards at the great gateway, doubtlessly drawing their full attention to him if they weren't conveniently deaf and blind.

But that wasn't what he meant with losing everything. He meant everything he's built up this past week. Sure, it wasn't really a long time, not at all, but nevertheless it was a huge deal for him and he was sure that it also was for someone else.

Technically, for _everyone_ else but not in the way it was for him and _her_.

Their entire lives had changed and that _was_ a huge deal, wasn't it? Rapunzel would agree with him.

And the best thing was that their lives had changed for the better.

But not now. Now he was slowly starting to hover, to fall, to reach the ground and to hit rock-bottom altogether.

It was like the end of vacations, back at school, when everyday life took over and he wondered if anything of the past few weeks ever actually happened.

It felt like a dream. Maybe his dreams would always be just that. Dreams.

And in the end, reality had caught up with him.

He was only the first man she'd ever met, he was painfully aware of that. A thief was no match for a prince.

The King and Queen hadn't even bothered pardoning him yet. What if they never even intended to?

Still, how could he even leave Rapunzel right now?

No, he wasn't, wasn't really _leaving_ her because he promised her _not_ to. No, he was merely getting some air. And giving her space. Some space she surely needed because technically, she didn't have any all her life.

And man, did she deserve space. He didn't want to be the next one who took it away from her, so he left- _went outside_ with the _intention_ of _returning_.

He couldn't leave her, even if he wanted to.

But at the same time, he didn't want to be so selfish, didn't want to claim her, didn't want to confine or limit her free will. So he chose to run.

Like he always did.

It had become a natural consequence.

It was what he was best at.

The streets were nearly empty, most people seeking shelter in their houses while the rain came pouring down, so he didn't have to stop, didn't have to be considerate.

Just like in the old days.

The only difference being that he wasn't running towards freedom but towards confinement. Confinement in his own heart because this wasn't what he wanted. And the only way to make it vanish would be by returning _home_.

He wanted to. Now. Immediately.

But he couldn't. Not yet.

Surely Rapunzel's parents would arrange a marriage between her and the prince because that was only reasonable.

He would do so too.

Okay, he wouldn't because he valued freedom and free will more than anything else but he could understand where they were coming from. He certainly wouldn't try to interfere, especially if Rapunzel actually started liking the prince.

And besides, he still had her bracelet, right? And the great memories of five stupendous days.

That had to suffice.

It didn't.

He was completely soaked by the time they reached the edge of the forest.

* * *

Rapunzel finished her third painting with a last stroke of yellow.

She took a few steps back to examine her work. To her satisfaction, the painting conveyed the feeling of freedom she wanted to get across. It was her, running, no, _bouncing_ through the forest, over grassland, with her arms flailing through the air and her face tilted towards the sky.

She smiled and sighed when pleasant memories swept her mind. Her gaze shifted to the painting on this one's left side and she had to giggle. It showed Eugene and Rapunzel's first encounter.

"Why is Eugene tied to a chair?", came a voice from behind her.

Rapunzel spun around and was relieved to find her mother standing in the doorway, smiling at her.

The older brunette strode closer and occupied the free space beside her daughter, proceeding to survey the paintings.

The princess laughed nervously, at last registering the actual question.

"Well, when he climbed up my tower, the only thing I knew- _thought_ I knew about men was that they had pointy teeth and, since everyone from the outside world was after my hair anyway, I figured it was best to take no unnecessary risks."

"So you tied him to a chair.", Melissa deadpanned, making it sound like it was the only logical consequence, which, back then, for Rapunzel it was.

She grinned sheepishly at her mother, playing with her short tresses absentmindedly. "Uhm, after I knocked him out and... well, stuffed him into a closet.", she mumbled, her voice rising a few pitches at the end, as if she was asking a question.

That confession gained her a disbelieving, yet amused look from the Queen.

"You did?"

"It took me two attempts- or five- but eventually he stayed inside. Okay, I barricaded the closet with that green chair but it was for his own good after all. Not that I cared about it back then...", she trailed off, suddenly realizing what it would have meant if Gothel had discovered him.

She inhaled a sharp breath.

If- if that witch had discovered him, if she had laid a finger on him, if she had _murdered_ him right there and then-

She would have, without hesitation, Rapunzel knew that now.

And to think that she almost- almost-

"Darling, is everything alright?", a soft voice cut through her dark thoughts.

Her head snapped up to meet those gentle green eyes, the same ones she could see in the mirror, latched with concern. She shook her fears away.

"Yeah, yeah, it is now." Right at the moment, she wanted nothing more than to look into _Eugene_ 's eyes, holding him close to her to reassure herself that he was here, safe and sound and that nothing was going to happen to him.

Instead of her love, though, it was her mother who placed an arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner and pulled her close.

She was okay with that, too.

More than okay.

But still.

 _Still_.

"He does look pretty uneasy.", Melissa commented with a hint of pity in her voice despite the smile she wore.

Coming to the conclusion that imagining horrible fictional scenarios wasn't helping _anyone_ , she let loose of her thoughts and released a brief chuckle.

"Oh, he was."

And then the daughter told her mother about the unusual acquaintance in full detail.

The Queen listened without interrupting once.

* * *

 _Sneeze_.

Eugene was starting to believe that this might not have been the smartest move he's ever made.

His whole body was trembling with shivers wrecking through it in regular waves.

He shook his head in order to get rid of the damp stray strands of hair that kept falling into his eyes and blinked to get the tears- _raindrops_ (There were no tears, why would there be tears?) out of his eyes.

Maximus had his head lowered and stomped unhappily over the muddy ground.

Eugene grimaced, feeling guilty about forcing the horse outside during this cloudburst.

But then again, nobody _forced_ this horse to do anything, at least not with success.

Eugene patted Maximus' neck affectionately, causing him to raise his head a little.

"Let's get back, Max, I- I-" _Sneeze_. "I think we've been outside for long enough. What do you think?"

Maximus huffed in approval and picked up speed in the direction of the kingdom.

Once they reached the marketplace, a thought popped into Eugene's head and he raised his voice again. "Wait a second."

The horse stopped and craned his neck to look confusedly at his rider who started dismounting him.

He then went to one of the occupied booths and voiced his request.

A short while later, he returned to Maximus, holding a large bag of apples in front of his nose, a grin on his face. The horse whinnied and huffed excitedly.

"Consider these an apology for dragging you out of your cozy hay."

Maximus just looked at him, a little befuddled, but shrugged (how could a horse shrug?) and stuck his snout into the bag, contently chewing the juicy fruits.

Eugene watched him with a satisfied smirk on his lips. This horse was so easy to please. Not that he minded.

 _Sneeze_.

"Bless y- Eugene!", he heard an ecstatic female voice call. It sounded like a child.

A girl.

He spun around, blinking through the thick raindrops and was finally able to catch sight of her petite frame.

There she stood, about ten meters away from him on the slope of the street in front of her house, waving one hand at him, the other cradling something to her chest. Her doll, Eugene noted after a moment.

Sophie. His little one.

Suddenly, she covered her own mouth and nose with her hand when three sneezes escaped her.

A creaking sound reached Eugene's ears through all the noise surrounding him. It was very faint but he could make out something scraping, no, rolling, no, _both_ over the cobblestone.

A few meters behind Sophie a blotch moved. Straight towards her.

Eugene's legs took on a life of their own as they vaulted him forward. So did his voice.

"Sophie! Watch out!"

The girl, however, was too engaged in another sneezing fit and most likely didn't hear a word he said, for the rain muffled most noise, so he sprinted towards her, the blotch coming threateningly closer at a too-fast speed and transforming into a wooden cart with some kind of commodity in it.

But Eugene was faster.

Having reached Sophie, he leaped forward, reaching his arms out and flinging them around her while simultaneously rolling over in order to land on his back.

Which he did, but not without sliding, or rather _scraping_ , over the raw surface of the stones while the cart whooshed down the slope, a few centimeters away from where his feet lay on the ground.

And yet, he couldn't be more grateful for his thieving skills in that moment. He was careful not to let gravity take over and send him rolling down the slope.

A crashing thud indicated that the cart had come to a halt. Eugene lifted his head off the ground to see what had caused that sound, still keeping his arms wrapped around Sophie, and was relieved to find Maximus stopping the cart with his hooves. A feeling of pride spread through him at the sight.

Then he turned his gaze to Sophie who was still lying on top of him, her hands tightly clutching his vest in fear, the doll squeezed between her hand and his chest.

"Uh, hay fever?", Eugene asked in amusement before a hiss escaped his lips at the moment he became aware of the sharp pain flaring over his back. He prayed that his vest hadn't received any damage.

"I got him!", a determined and, Eugene noted, _furious_ , male voice shouted from the distance.

He lifted his head off the ground again, just to let it slump back down a moment later. He glimpsed at Sophie before squeezing his eyes shut and pressing the palms of his hands against them. She slowly turned her shocked gaze towards the guards.

"You've got to be kidding me.", Eugene groaned in frustration.

* * *

 **Wohoo, we're nearing the whumpy bits here now, folks. The party is over! You do realize what that means, right?**

 **Remember the movie? I'm only sticking to it, okay.**

 **Here, have some name origins of the Queen:**

 **So, at my work there's this new co-worker who has a daughter (two, actually) and brought her to work one day. And we talked about Tangled and Frozen and Barbie and Disney and we just got along so well. Now her mother always tells me that she talks about me at home all the time and says I'm her new friend. She also drew me a picture and sent me a postcard. And I gave her an Anna (you know) doll for my birthday.  
Well, and her name's Melissa. I was also thinking about her when I created Sophie. Even though the real Melissa actually has short brown hair but I think we all agree that Eugene got that part in his life covered. She's pretty mature for her nine years though.**

 **And somewhere on the internet I read that someone said that Liam Neeson would be a good voice actor for the King. I was like hey, i like Liam Neeson and ta-da.**

 **Also, the name of the prince's kingdom does mean something.**

 **The next chapter will be up on Saturday or Sunday if everything goes according to plan. Literally. But my little sister (whose second name is Melissa by the way) might just celebrate her birthday somewhere my laptop doesn't want to go. So, Merry Christmas!**

 **Is my sleep deprivation that obvious?**


	9. Chapter 8

**If my co-workers knew how much I prolonged my breaks to write this I'd be in trouble.**

 **I just want to let you know that I eat way too much chocolate.**

 **There's a Thief reference in this. You might notice it because it's no normal word.**

 **justapennyforyourthoughts: Don't worry, that's what I'm doing all the time, so I'd be a hypocrite if I judged you.**

 **silviatangled:** **This still technically counts as weekend, doesn't it? No? Okay.**

 **Mira Nova: Thank you! I hope it does. And well, I'm no mechanic, so there's that :P I'm also happy to say that the imagery was never planned and just happened.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

The rapid clatter of heavy metal boots signalized the approach of a handful of guards, the noise growing louder, in rhythm with Eugene's heartbeat.

Sophie, who had snuggled up against Eugene's chest, had her ear placed just on the right spot. She turned her head to face him.

"Why are you afraid?", she whispered, her voice quavering slightly which Eugene attributed to the shock.

He idly let his arms drop to his sides and opened his eyes to look at her.

"Because I just screwed up.", he mumbled in defeat.

"I don't understand-", Sophie tried, confusion spreading over her features.

"Hey, you, get away from her!", someone's angry voice shouted and Eugene took a deep breath to steel himself.

Sure, he could run now. He could shove Sophie off of him, jump on Maximus (if the horse played along) and be gone in seconds. But that would mean hurting and startling Sophie and make him look like a criminal on the run which, technically, he was but he was intent on changing that now once and for all.

The guards had reached them now. One of them hastily grabbed Sophie by the waist and ripped her off of Eugene while she kept clinging to his vest and Eugene was still certain that her behavior resulted from the shock. Her weight now gone, he arched his back slightly off the ground.

The former thief recognized the man who was now pushing Sophie behind him.

The crown room.

Oh no.

 _Sneeze_. Having his back forcefully pushed against the stones beneath him due to his body's reaction to the cold didn't exactly improve matters, he noted.

"Sophie, be careful, that man's dangerous!", the guard told the girl that was peering around his leg.

How did he know her n-?

"But no, dad!", she began but he cut her short with a reprimanding look.

No. No no _no_. Why, why was he always this unlucky? Couldn't he ever make friends who had _normal_ parents?

"You've got to be _kidding_ me." He covered his face with his arms, slumping, and bit back a hiss when the movement caused a familiar stinging pain to flare through his back.

"It actually _was_ hay fever? Oh, come on, Sophie.", he mumbled into the crook of his arm, feeling some kind of relief when the raindrops didn't bother his eyes anymore.

"Shut up, thief! Don't talk to her like that!"

Eugene pried his eyes open, creating a gap between his arms just to see her reaction to the obvious reference. She was now standing in front of her father who had his arms wrapped protectively around her shoulders.

"Th-thief?", she asked, looking up at him, her eyes wide but not with fear like before. It was rather... disappointment? Disbelief?

Oh no. Oh no, he couldn't handle that look.

"Yes, Sophie, we've been looking for this man since years. He's the one who stole the Lost Princess' crown."

He squeezed his eyes shut. He hated his alter ego right now. Hated, hated, _hated_ it. It ruined everything, _everything_! He really liked this girl. And to think that he _already_ crushed her believes...

"Eugene...", she breathed and Eugene could just imagine her glistening eyes. She was obviously on the verge of tears.

So was he, much to his dismay. And confusion.

"Now get up, taffer!", one of the other four guards ordered and Eugene realized a little belatedly that it was the captain of the guards himself.

This only got better by the minute.

Eugene gulped down the knot in his throat and made a defensive gesture with his hand.

"Alright, alright but give me a second here, my back is kinda sore." He hoped in vain for them to get the hint but their criticizing stares told him everything he needed to know.

He winces as he positioned his lower arms at his sides and pushed his upper body up a few centimeters. Sure, he had sustained far worse wounds in the past but this one wasn't particularly pleasant either and since he couldn't see the damage he had no idea where pressure would result in unwanted side effects and where it was safe.

"We don't have all day.", one of them snapped impatiently while he guided his hand to the hilt of his sword in an unsettling way and glared at him.

"Yeah, neither do I.", Eugene grumbled lowly. "I should be back in the castle by now." And he lifted an inquiring gaze. It was only a matter of time until they realized their mistake, apologized and he'd reunite with Rapunzel. For as long as he was allowed to, at least.

One of the guards huffed a deprecating laugh. "Very funny. We make a turn to the prison before you even see it."

Suddenly, Eugene felt strong fingers around his upper arm and was yanked upwards a moment later, barely able to suppress a groan that threatened to escape his lips.

"Thank you.", he said with just the faintest hint of sarcasm in his voice and proceeded to shift his clothes, so that they didn't touch his back anymore where he knew it was unpleasant. He didn't get far, though, when a pair of handcuffs was slapped around his wrists and tied them together behind his back.

"Hey, easy there.", he said, willing his voice to stay calm. "You might want to tell the princess about this. I'm certain she's very interested in learning about this development."

His hands were abruptly yanked backwards in an almost painful way.

"Don't draw the princess into this!", the guard who performed the movement hissed.

Eugene laughed slightly despite himself. "Oh, it was totally the other way around." He wasn't the one who had insisted on making a deal with her after all.

That earned himself another harsh yank on his wrists and this time, it _was_ painful. He gritted his teeth in response.

 _Sneeze_.

"Don't you have any shame? Doing bad things to her is a despicable act in itself but claiming she _wanted_ it goes too far, even for your standards."

"Oh, you know my standards?", he asked teasingly. It was the first thing that came to his mind before he finally comprehended the guard's words and his eyes went wide. "Wait, doing bad things to her? What do you mean?" What about the second article? They had written it to clarify everything. Hadn't these guards read it? Surely one of them must have.

"You know exactly what I mean.", the guard spat with disdain that Eugene couldn't quite place the source of.

The grip on his arm tightened again but abruptly loosened when a series of furious huffs sounded right next to his ear. They turned their heads towards the newcomer and Eugene guessed he was the only one flooded with relief when he saw a certain white horse glaring at the guard who had shackled him.

"Max!", he exclaimed with new-found hope. The horse had a habit of being on the winning side.

Maximus gave the guard a rough shove with his neck and positioned himself firmly between Eugene and his opponents, staring them down with determination.

"What are you doing, Maximus?", the guard captain asked in consternation and pointed at Eugene. "You know who he is, what he did! Why are you defending him?" Why _was_ he? It wasn't like the captain was wrong.

Eugene couldn't help the warmth that spread around his heart at the word 'defending' and Maximus' caring gesture in general. Up to this point he had thought the horse barely tolerated him for Rapunzel's sake. But in this moment he realized that they had become friends.

When Eugene caught sight of Sophie, the warmth transformed into a sting. She was clinging to her father's armor, clutching her doll and facing away from him as if he was dangerous. As if he'd ever do something to her! The mere thought of her believing that lie caused him more pain than his back.

If he was completely honest with himself, _he_ wanted to be that guard right now. _He_ wanted to have Sophie hug him like that again and not be afraid of him. He'd even accept having to deal with the hay fever if only he could switch places.

But he didn't deserve to. He brought this upon himself. It was all his doing and he so wished to take it all back.

But he couldn't.

He averted his eyes from his fr- _former friend_ and sighed. She was a guard's daughter and he could just imagine what had been put into her head during her childhood. This was probably just another lesson.

"Maximus, stop this ridiculous behavior immediately and hand him over!", the captain barked, pointing firmly on the ground in front of him, his anger clear in his voice and the way his eyebrows were drawn together. If Eugene was in Maximus' position he wasn't sure if he wouldn't falter.

Maximus kept staring stoically at his own former allies.

"You're disappointing me."

At that, Eugene looked back at Sophie. Her expression conveyed the same message. She hiccuped and maybe those weren't just raindrops on her face.

 _Sneeze_.

The guards tried to reach Eugene from different sides now but the horse was _everywhere_ and covered all of his sides, like a herd of elephants protecting their young. He whinnied and huffed angrily at everyone who dared nearing him.

With the guards now distracted, Eugene could detect a crowd gathering around them. And they didn't look too pleased about Maximus' behavior either.

"Maximus, seriously! You can't possibly deem this man worthy of your forgiveness, much less your protection. That's _Flynn_ _Rider_! Our worst opponent!"

Having it put like that seemed kind of harsh in Eugene's eyes, for he hadn't done anything to them personally. These guys must really despise thieves.

The horse shook his head vigorously while Sophie looked at Eugene in utter betrayal.

That look was even worse than the one of disappointment and Eugene was trying hard not to let her take him apart completely. Why did this girl have such a strong influence on him?

"He told me his name was Eugene.", Sophie whimpered and she sounded so innocent while her eyes bore through him.

He could barely take it.

Her father shook his head, glaring at him with disdain.

"Way to go fooling little children into thinking you were the hero. Pitiful."

"How dare you stain the name of that hero!", the guard the handcuffs around his wrists belonged to raised his voice.

"What?", Eugene asked, perplexed. _Sneeze_.

Maximus was equally baffled and too distracted to notice one of the guards throwing a rope around his neck. When it tightened he reared up in an attempt to shake off the unwanted confinement. More ropes followed and soon he was held in place from all sides. Various citizens had joined to support them. Wonderful. What was wrong with this kingdom?

"Max!", Eugene yelled, trying to get to his friend but two guards grabbed his shoulders in the same manner as back in the prison and held him in place. "No, leave him alone!"

"Stealing a palace horse: Added to Flynn Rider's criminal record.", the captain began to list.

What?

"Stealing a bag of apples: also added. Harassing a female minor, a palace guard's daughter nonetheless: Added."

"I didn't do any of that!", Eugene retorted indignantly. "At least punish me for crimes I actually committed! Would you at least try to get proof?"

"Lying to palace guards: Added." They were clearly enjoying this.

"But-" He turned to the girl. "Sophie!"

Now Sophie was a little surprised herself as her head snapped towards her father during their dispute.

"But he didn't harass me! He-"

"Sophie, you don't know what you're talking about. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."

"But _he_ was!" She pointed determinedly at Eugene. "Dad, he-"

"Enough, Sophie!" The guard was angry now. "You're still too naive to properly comprehend any of this. Go inside, or you'll catch a cold." He ushered her towards their house.

As if to prove a point, Eugene sneezed.

"But _dad_!", she yelled in frustration, fresh tears spilling from her puffy eyes.

She was stubborn, Eugene had to give her that.

"No! Look, I just want to protect you."

"Sophie!", Eugene chopped in, a little desperate, realizing that this might be the last chance to explain everything to her and convince her that the guards were wrong.

"Please, I'm not a bad person! You know that! And- and the princess does! She knows me! The bracelet, Sophie, it's from her! She made it for me, as a thank-you! _I_ am the one who returned her! It's in the newspaper!"

He was almost certain that this would finally convince her and the guards. He had proof after all. Sophie looked at him uncertainly.

"The newspaper?", the captain drawled with a raised eyebrow. "The only thing that was in the newspaper about you is that the princess was returned by you. Everything else was a certain 'Eugene Fitzherbert's doing, as I'm sure you're aware of since you used his name. We know the truth now. Your lies don't work anymore."

Eugene's jaw dropped. What on earth...?

"But- but I _am_ Eugene!", he exclaimed desperately, rolling his shoulders in a manner of gesturing towards himself since his hands were tied behind his back. The flesh beneath the cuffs was starting to burn due to his struggles, and all that he hoped for was that his bracelet didn't get damaged in the process.

The captain let out an amused chuckle while Maximus' gaze flicked from one person to the next in confusion.

"You wish."

It was ironic because, in that very moment, he wished he wasn't Eugene Fitzherbert anymore but rather Flynn Rider. Because Flynn Rider wouldn't have gotten himself into this situation.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!", he wheezed in frustration, his posture slumping.

"This time nobody's kidding anyone. Let's move." He motioned for his men to take their prisoner away.

"What? No! You will talk to the princess, right? You will, won't you?" Eugene was downright panicking now, the seriousness of the situation finally dawning on him. "Guys, wait, come on, talk to her at least! Ask her, she knows me, I assure you! She- stop, no no no this is wrong, this is all so wrong, I'm not the bad guy! Sophie, don't let them take me!" He craned his neck to direct one last pleading look in the girl's direction.

The expression on her face would haunt him.

Helplessness, betrayal and shattered belief were written clearly all over it.

He gasped and quickly turned his head back around.

His thoughts ran away from him.

It was all his fault. It was all on him. He did this to her, to himself, to Rapunzel. He disappointed everyone around him. He was a screw-up. Completely and utterly screwing up the lives of the people around him because of his selfishness. He told himself he had changed, which he still strongly believed in, but he was yet the one at fault.

He let out a humorless, rueful laugh.

If only he had been caught with Rapunzel at his side maybe everything would have turned out okay. He had been so careless and now others had to suffer because of it.

He came to the conclusion that this was justice.

Eventually, he stopped fighting the guards who bottled him up. Until he realized where they were headed, for there waited his very own 'wait'-trauma.

* * *

 _Rapunzel slept a lot better the second night in the castle. Despite the eventful day she felt peaceful. All the doubts she had about her parents, all the fears she had of royal life were gone. She had a good feeling about this._

 _Until her light sleep was disturbed by the faint creak of her door being opened. Her senses snapped to attention but she remained completely still. If the intruder meant any harm they'd get to know her frying pan._

 _Soft, cautious footsteps, muffled not only by the carpet but by skill too, were slowly approaching her. A shudder ran down her spine. Was the person a burglar? Or even worse, maybe they knew about her healing abilities and wanted to kidnap her, again! What if it was Gothel herself who, contrary to her belief, hadn't died that day in the tower and was now seeking revenge? Her thoughts went wild as the footsteps drew nearer. But surely the castle was too guarded for anyone to break in, wasn't it?_

 _Suddenly, the thuds stopped._

" _This is ridiculous.", a voice whispered after sighing._

 _Rapunzel's face lit up in an instant, for she'd recognize this voice among thousands. She rolled over so fast she almost tossed herself out of bed. "Eugene!", she exclaimed, overjoyed._

 _Unfortunately,she didn't take into account that the man assumed she was sleeping_ and _that he was deep in thought._

 _He jumped with a startled yelp before quickly covering his mouth with one hand, the other pressed to his torso, and looking guilty being caught red-handed. Red-handed doing_ what _?_

 _She burst into laughter at his reaction. "Eugene, what are you doing here? And why are you sneaking around like a thief?"_

 _Eugene lowered his hand, placing it back over his other one while looking befuddled now that he had to explain the nature of his nightly intrusion. Although, Rapunzel could think of many reasons and each one appealed more to her than the next._

" _Uhm, I just wanted to check if you're okay. You know, since you had a nightmare the other night..." Rapunzel didn't miss the way his voice trailed of and sounded thoughtful, almost wary at the end. This wasn't about her nightmare. And she could prove it._

" _And why would that be ridiculous?", she inquired, vacating some space on her bed and tapping her hand on the now unoccupied fabric next to her._

 _Eugene seemed reluctant to her offer but eventually complied. He sat down beside her, one leg laying bent on the mattress while the other dangled over its edge as he remained silent, the thoughtful expression never leaving his face. Almost as if he were in a daze._

 _Rapunzel scanned him in the dim light of the moon that shone through her large window. He looked exhausted and that wasn't what people were supposed to look like when they'd just gotten out of bed. At least not when they did it of their own accord._

 _Her eyes roamed over him some more and during her investigations her gaze fixed on his hands. A bunch of candles was clutched against his chest, their dark wicks giving the impression that they've already been lit._

 _She smiled. "Did you plan a romantic surprise for me?" Her smile faltered when he cringed, his expression contorting into one of discomfort, a rueful smile on his lips and she hated not knowing what caused it._

 _Rapunzel scuttled closer to him and wrapped an arm around his back._

" _Eugene, you're scaring me, what's wrong? And what's with the candles?"_

 _Slowly, he turned his head to her, his eyes remaining fixed on a spot on the carpet until he was forced to break his stare and finally met her eyes. He looked like he didn't want to be here but that didn't make any sense. Why had he come then?_

 _He sighed. "I... wanted to light them."_

 _Fair enough._

 _Rapunzel tilted her head, emerald eyes never leaving brown ones as she took in every line of his face that would reveal what he was currently feeling. It was blank._

" _Do you need a lighter?", she asked, albeit hesitantly because they had obviously been burning before._

 _He chuckled briefly and shook his head. "No, that's not it. They, uhm... don't work when I'm alone."_

 _Rapunzel frowned, her confusion only growing. Maybe it was due to the fact that it was in the middle of the night but she didn't understand a thing he was saying._

 _He inhaled and exhaled deeply, with a melancholic touch to each breath. "They burn, sure, but it's still dark. And... and no one's there..."_

 _She thought about his words and slowly, realization began to dawn on her. "So, you want it to not be dark?" He nodded and she was reluctant to voice her next thought, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Are you- are you afraid of the dark?"_

 _The way that he didn't react at all was answer enough. She snuggled up closer to him and he melted into her touch, however a little tensely._

" _It's okay, Eugene, I just never pictured you as someone who..." She didn't even know exactly what she was going to say._

 _He sighed again, this time a faint whimper accompanying his breath and that alarmed her._

 _Another humorless chuckle. "Pretty inconvenient for my former business, right? But, it wasn't always that way.", he started to explain. "In fact, not before- when-" He drew a ragged breath. "Not since two days ago."_

 _That simple statement was enough for her to immediately know what he was talking about since that morning wouldn't leave her alone either, just like last night. She should have realized that she wouldn't be the only one to have nightmares after the_ incident _._

" _When I was... dead everything was dark. You were gone, I was gone and nothing remained. The darkness was so... engulfing and pressed down on me without any chance of escaping its grasp. I was trapped and aware that I had just destroyed the one thing that could have saved me. And I was alone, completely and utterly alone, fearing it would be forever. And now, when I'm in a dark room, well, I feel like... like I'm dying again." He said it with such detachment in his voice that, for a moment, she wasn't sure if it was still him talking, for his voice_ always _conveyed some sort of emotion. It just sounded wrong, especially talking about that topic. Maybe because it was just that,_ wrong _._

 _She flung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer while he tilted his head to rest on top of hers._

" _I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here, with me.", he confessed quietly._

" _But I am.", she reassured firmly. "I'll always be." She meant it. "Well then, let's light those candles and you stay here, all night. I have some more if yours don't suffice."_

 _She felt his smile against her short tresses. "You're just as understanding as your mother."_

" _Well, all the good genes have to come from_ somewhere _.", she said with a giggle._

 _After a while, Eugene was lying on his back, one arm beneath Rapunzel's head, its hand stroking her short, spunky hair until the moment that sleep overtook him. Rapunzel was curled up into a ball, lying on her side and huddling up to Eugene as close as she could, one arm draped over his chest. Her head was nestled in the crook of his neck while his cheek was pressed against it._

 _Soon, the two were fast asleep, the light of their candles merging with one another as they plunged the large room in a comfortable, soft light._

* * *

Sophie felt helpless, betrayed and her ideals shattering.

Helpless because she couldn't help Eugene as he was dragged away. Or was his name Flynn? She didn't care.

Betrayed because her father didn't listen to her and took away something she held dear.

And ideals that she had believed in for her whole life, believed they were indestructible and impeccable, crumble in front of her because she couldn't _understand_ how his father justified throwing someone like _Eugene_ into prison. That didn't fit her ideals at all.

She hadn't known him for long but she could _tell_ that he wasn't bad.

A bad person wouldn't retrieve her doll and punish the real bad guy while making her laugh in the process.

A bad person wouldn't willingly get _hurt_ _saving_ _her_ , a stranger to him who has done _nothing_ for him in return yet.

She had to, though. This time _she_ had to rescue _him_. And she would. She was, after all, the daughter of a palace guard and her father had made clear what principles she should have in life. A good daughter should help good people. And that's what she decided Eugene was.

The good guy.


	10. Chapter 9

**Ugh, these chapters take me longer each time. But, now that we've reached the essential parts, I figure I should check them for mistakes as often as possible.**

 **I can't tell you how long this is going to be.**

 **I've been listening to 'Geronimo' by Sheppard for hours on end since three days.**

 **I missed a minecraft session with my brother because of this.**

 **I noticed that when I write fanfiction I spend less money on merchandise.**

 **Some of the sentences I used here already exist since the beginning. You know, the problem I have with this is that I have notes for this and the following chapters scattered literally _everywhere_ and it takes time to get them all together.**

 **I'm not going to say I had fun writing this chapter but oh I did.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Eugene was back to the state of panic.

The prison was huge and it quickly became apparent that the guards weren't so reckless as to take unnecessary risks that could lead to him getting help escaping prison again. Not that anyone had any reason to since Rapunzel wasn't in danger anymore. Maybe she herself would if she got wind of this. He dearly hoped so.

Or maybe it was vengeance, the reason they were currently heading for a very specific cell while his efforts to try to waggle his way out of their grasp became more vigorous whereas they kept him in control with considerable ease. Of course, just like last time, his struggles were in vain but he would keep trying because there was no way in hell that he'd go in there without a fight.

He could see it from the distance. The cell they were guiding him to was devoid of light, no window in it, and the windows and torches in the antechamber were angled so that only a thin ray of light made the bars of the prison gate just visible.

They weren't _actually_ approaching it, were they?

They were, and Eugene was sure that the way that the hands around his arms tightened as he struggled would leave black and blue marks. But he didn't care. He didn't care because his throat was rather painfully constricted at the moment and he could barely gulp the lump down.

"Struggling is pointless.", the guard captain who was leading them pointed out, turning around when they reached the cell.

Eugene willed his voice to hide his distress and remain calm, with mixed success.

"Does it have to be this one? Surely you have other cells to spare, ones where you can actually see my guilt-ridden face?" His voice involuntarily decided to make it a question but why not throw them a bone?

The captain chuckled and Eugene wasn't sure if it was out of spitefulness or because he was indeed amused. "Why? What's wrong with this one?"

Eugene's gaze flicked to the impenetrable darkness once more and then back to the captain, all the while hoping that his expression didn't betray the increasing turmoil inside of him.

"Nothing, it's cozy, really, but I doubt I'll even find my cot in there.", he stated with a nervous laugh. This time, nothing was at stake, so he could solely focus on this and play for time, in hopes that everything would turn out for the better.

"Oh, no need to worry about that, you don't have one." The captain certainly knew how to reassure someone. "Throw him in.", he ordered with great satisfaction in his voice, savoring every moment of his victory. The guards increased the pressure on his shoulders in order to push him forward but Eugene would have none of it.

"Wait, or you'll regret this!" The guards stopped and he let out a well-controlled sigh of relief.

"And why would that be?", the captain inquired, unimpressed.

Eugene gulped. Even though it hadn't worked the first time, he had to try once more, he _had_ to because what else was he supposed to do? He was relieved that at least his sneezing had ceased, for that would have been a most unwelcome distraction. Maybe it was his channeled fear that allowed no room for other disturbances.

"As I said, I'm a friend of the princess." Using the word 'boyfriend' would most likely just upset them further and lead to developments contrary to his intentions. Since they didn't believe he was Eugene that post was taken anyway. Maybe he should get used to that feeling, he pondered. "And if you only bothered to speak to her for a minute you'd learn the truth."

The captain looked like he wanted to roll his eyes. "That story again.", he sighed exasperatedly. "Alright, let's assume you're telling the truth" A spark of hope was ignited in Eugene. "Where's your pardon?" Just to be blown out again. And it stung a little because he was asking himself the same thing.

"Well, I don't actually _have_ one yet but maybe if you talked to the King and Queen-" A derisive snort cut him off, maybe for the best because he had no proper argument anyways. This was surely not getting him anywhere if he couldn't prove a thing.

"When will you finally stop with these feeble lies? If you can't come up with anything better-"

"But I already did! You all seem to think that _Eugene Fitzherbert_ is some kind of mysterious knight in shining armor but that's _me_ , _I_ am Eugene!, he tried again, stressing the important words, eyes continuously flicking to the cell.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. And I can't believe you're not more creative with your excuses not to punish you.", the captain told him with crossed arms.

Eugene sighed. "So, why is it ridiculous that I'm him?" He wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to hear the answer, though, and justifiably so.

"Why _that's_ ridiculous? Oh please, look at you! He's the hero of this kingdom, he returned our most valuable treasure while you're nothing but a worthless, petty criminal who _takes_ things instead of _bringing them back_. You might want to be him but you aren't and you will never be."

Eugene opened his mouth to retort something but shut it again as he couldn't think of anything that didn't sound ridiculous. He wasn't even still sure if he wanted them to believe him because they obviously thought very highly of him and damn, that felt _good_. He couldn't deny it. If he wasn't a thief, everybody would praise him now. He kind of didn't want Flynn Rider to stain that image and instead keep the illusion of being the savior. As it was now, he'd always be the hero with a sign over his head that reminded people of his past crimes. As if they needed the reminder, he had probably already stolen from half of them. His name would forever leave a bad taste in people's mouths whenever he was spoken of and he really liked the way these guards talked about him. _About_ him, not _to_ him, which was quite ironic. That's what this whole situation was, so ironic and ridiculous in itself that he had to laugh, albeit hollowly. It was funny, well, if it weren't for the pitch-black, confined space in front of him.

The captain scrunched up his nose but soon settled for a self-assured smirk. "We'll see who has the last laugh." He motioned for the guards to resume leading him towards the cell and, unable to think of a plausible reasoning, he blurted his last hope of mercy. "Can- can I at least have some candles? Please?" Why not try politeness if sarcastic remarks didn't help? He was beyond the state of giving a damn by now which meant that he would even plead and beg them on his knees. Everything to keep him away from the all-consuming darkness.

The captain raised a condescending eyebrow. "Why would I waste them on you?" Eugene winced. Excuse, he needed an excuse! Oh, screw it.

"Because I'm afraid of the dark?" He didn't like how pathetic his voice sounded. Then again, who could make a statement like that sound less pathetic?

It gained him a row of laughter. At least they had their fun. "Sure, a thief that prowls around at night, extinguishing light at any given opportunity and you're telling me that you're afraid of the dark? And you honestly expect me to _believe_ you?"

"I know how that sounds but it wasn't until a few days ago because I- when, when I d- and-" He cut himself off. This was pointless. He could never tell them the reason.. Rapunzel's safety depended on the fact that he kept his mouth shut and his cowardice would not get in the way of that. He could neither reveal delicate details of his death nor of his resurrection. It was a lose-lose situation. If they believed him, they'd know about Rapunzel and that meant that she was in danger. If they didn't, which was more likely, there was simply no point. He had to come up with a different scenario. Fast.

The captain snorted mockingly at his babbling. "Very convincing. Anyway, we get to choose your cell. Even if I did believe you, wouldn't it be more likely that I just took advantage of it?"

Eugene wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of it in that way yet. They hated him, it made sense. So, why did he believe in the good in man?

 _Rapunzel_. It was totally her fault.

Distracted by thinking about her and simultaneously trying to come up with a better explanation, the guards decided that his silence was their cue, so they tightened their grip on his shoulders once more in order to shove him inside. Ripped out of his thoughts he realized he had to act faster and thus, with regained strength that he didn't know he still possessed, dug his heels into the stones, trying desperately to keep away from the darkness that awaited him.

"No, you don't understand!", he roared in near panic.

"You're right, we don't.", came the captain's gruff response and then he felt two strong pairs of hands press against the injured part of his back. Maybe they were doing it on purpose, but with clenched teeth he tried to ignore the pang that shot through him as he pushed all his weight against them and didn't yield. That seemed to rub them the wrong way, however, for he felt a force kick away one of his legs, causing him to stumble forward with a surprised gasp. He tried to keep his balance but he couldn't see, couldn't see what was in front of him, what the ground looked like, if there even _was_ a ground or maybe it was a pit and he'd fall and fall until every remaining light vanished and he'd be trapped in darkness forever.

With his thoughts going wild he actually braced himself for that pit and was a little surprised when his manhandled foot collided with solid stone, unprepared for the impact, and gave way beneath him, sending him face-first onto the ground. He couldn't even catch his fall since his hands were still tied on his back, which ached even more when cobblestones sent a hard verberation through his body and pushed the air out of his lungs and in his panicking, hyperventilating state that was the _last_ thing he needed.

His right leg was at an odd angle, the other one lying partly on top of it, and its ankle began to throb dully when he drew a shallow, ragged breath and shifted his weight in a manner that would release pressure from his bad leg. When his lungs were finally refilled with oxygen, he was too distressed to notice a low moan escape his lips. Someone in the distance uttered a reprimand and digressive noise signalized someone's departure but he wasn't entirely sure what it meant. He didn't pay much more attention to it since he had more pressing issues to cope with at the moment.

He squeezed his eyes shut, willing his racing thoughts to calm down, forcing his mind and body to relax despite his rising fear. He tried not to think about the darkness surrounding him and he had to admit that the constant throbbing and stabbing of his injuries was a welcome distraction, in spite of everything. He also resorted to memories of Rapunzel demonstrating her healing power at the campfire and his breathing eased a little.

But then he made the mistake to open his eyes. There was no magic glowing hair, no floating lanterns, nothing but impenetrable blackness that swallowed him whole, mercilessly. As best as he could, not really thinking, he pushed his upper body off the ground and pulled his knees to his chest, his forehead pressed against the stones for better footing and something on its left side felt squishy. At first, he didn't even notice it was hurting too. He proceeded to place his good foot on the ground and managed to stand up, tumbling to one side of the cell and having no choice but to put pressure on his bad leg too, which in turn protested vehemently, shooting flashes of white-hot pain through his body and forcing a groan out of him. He gritted his teeth. It didn't matter, he had to get to the entrance, he had to _see the light_ , had to reassure himself that there was still something outside of this hellhole. He used the wall to steady him as he turned around, his hurting back rolling over the uneven stones and squishing his hands between them and his body. Something wet trailed down his forehead and stung in his eye as he limped his way to the door, putting more weight on his bad leg than he probably should have while he frantically pushed his sore body forward, hissing and panting and shivering. Finally reaching it, he slumped against the bars and gazed through them, intent on erasing every ounce of darkness from his visual angle, trying desperately not to think about what was behind him. He shifted his weight solely on his good leg and relaxed against the door, his panting slowly turning into deeper, reassuring breaths.

"Come on, you can do this.", he muttered to himself, voice quavering. He was actually starting to believe that it was true, when one stray thought wandered, making him become aware that this would be his living condition for an indefinite amount of time and when the sunlight was beginning to fade he came to the realization that he could, in fact, _not_ do this.

* * *

Rapunzel had seen every corner of the castle now because she was searching. She hadn't seen Eugene since he had left the dining hall hours ago and she had finished yet another painting in the meantime. But night was slowly falling and a nagging feeling was starting to creep into the back of her mind. Where _was_ he? Maybe Prince Adamus had seen him. His room was the only one she hadn't checked yet. Who knew, maybe the two were currently getting to know each other.

With a new touch of hope she headed for his chamber, taking a deep breath before knocking calmly on his door.

"Come in.", his voice sounded from inside and Rapunzel pushed the door open to reveal a giant, mostly empty room to her. She let her eyes wander. It was even larger than hers (not that she complained, she liked hers better anyway) and looked much more... splendid? Considering all the gold ornaments that coated the walls. She doubted she could live here since there was no space for paintings.

The prince sat on a broad wooden chair, back turned to her and body bent over a desk. She was disappointed when she realized that he was the only occupant in the room. When she didn't move and kept silent for a while the prince craned his neck to look at her and waved her over.

"Come here, I need you to help me out a bit." Hesitantly, she did as she was told and soon stood next to him. Having a good look at his desk, she could see various drawings lying scattered on its surface. She picked one up and studied it.

"What are these?", she asked when she couldn't make any sense of the lines. The prince made an extreme effort of rising from his chair and eyed the drawing in her hands, chuckling lightly and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"You're holding it the wrong way up. Here" He took it from her, turned it around and placed it back in her hand.

"Oh", she acknowledged with a blush and was rather frustrated when she still didn't know what it was supposed to be.

The prince tilted his head at her expectantly and she couldn't shake the feeling that he judged her for not being able to tell what it was. And then there was this arm around her shoulder that felt quite out of place.

"So, what is it?", she finally asked, turning so that she stood in front of him and he was forced to lower his arm.

He sighed heavily. "It's the outline of a dress."

Rapunzel frowned. "A dress? Why are you drawing a dress?"

He smirked. "It's a wedding dress."

Her eyes lit up. Sure, she'd never attended a wedding but she had read about them and they sounded beautiful. Definitely something she wanted to do one day. "Is it for you? I mean, for your bride? Are you gonna get married? Am I invited?"

Adamus laughed and Rapunzel couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something. "Yes to all of your questions." He took her hands. "You'll technically be the guest of honor."

"Technically?", Rapunzel questioned.

"Rapunzel", the prince began, stumbling a little over her name. "I'm sure you know why I'm here."

The princess narrowed her eyes slightly. "Yes, you want to get to know me."

He chuckled again. "It's more than that. Princess, you're eighteen now and by that age most princesses are already married."

"... So?", she inquired slowly, warily.

"So, it's time for you to choose a husband. You're lucky I happen to be here since no other prince bothered to stop by." Rapunzel's eyes widened and she tried to draw her hands back but he kept a firm grip around them. "Not that it matters because none of them would be better for you than me."

Rapunzel was beginning to understand what he meant but she didn't _want_ to believe it was true, so she feigned ignorance. "What do you mean?"

He huffed and shook his head, eyes shifting towards the high ceiling before fixing her with a solemn glance. "I mean" He let go of one of her hands and she quickly snatched it back, then he reached into one of his drawers and held up a small box in front of her. Rapunzel's gaze briefly landed on it and flicked back to his face, her eyebrows drawn together. "Princess Rapunzel, I know you're probably expecting some big fuss to accompany your proposal but I think since there's no other suitor besides me I don't need to bother with fireworks and romantic carriage rides in the moonlight. Let me show you that a prince is much better than a thief." Rapunzel scowled as he opened the small box, revealing a ring. She briefly wondered if Eugene used to sound so over-confident and conceited when he was still running around as Flynn Rider. She found it hard to picture. Also, she had loved it when Eugene had told her the same thing the prince had just said, with reversed roles. In the situation at hand she felt like running too, however she didn't want Adamus to chase her. In this case, she'd run to get away from him.

At least he had the decency to drop to one knee when he said, "Will you marry me?"

Rapunzel's jaw dropped, the movement gaining a satisfied smirk from the prince. "Is that a yes?", he inquired self-assuredly while standing up and reaching out a hand to cup her face but she recoiled and bumped against the desk behind her.

"Are you insane? I thought I made a statement back there!", she finally let her anger take control, pointing at nothing particular on the floor behind her. What made him think she would ever say yes?

He tilted his head and eyed her suspiciously. "Now, that's not the reaction I expected."

"What _did_ you expect?", she asked, untamed fury in her eyes that made him take a cautious step back.

"Yes? Why _aren't_ you saying yes?"

"Why am I- You know why!" She displayed the obvious answer on her face.

"You've barely known him for five days!", he argued, boosting a heated debate.

"It feels like five years to me!"

"Got you twisted around his little finger, doesn't he? Get to know me for five days and you-"

"No! You don't know him! You're nothing like him!"

"You can't possibly be serious. He's a _thief_." The prince spat the last word with such disgust that Rapunzel was taken aback for a second but then her anger flared up even stronger. "He _was_ a thief!" And she was not even sure about that anymore.

"Doesn't matter.", he snarled and averted his eyes, just to fix her with a determined stare a moment later, clarifying, "You can't marry a convict."

Rapunzel gasped. She had no idea about royal life and its merits and hindrances but she hoped with all her heart that he was wrong. "Says who?", she spat with more uncertainty than she had intended.

That annoying smirk spread over his lips again. "Ask your parents. I'm sure they can clue you in." Rapunzel scowled at him some more before spinning around in search of her parents because if that was true this would probably be her last night in the castle. She wouldn't stay here without Eugene and once her parents decided their display of gratitude was sufficient enough that they wouldn't feel bad about throwing him out anymore, she'd go with him.

Furious and disappointed, she slammed the prince's door shut behind her, determined to never open it again.

* * *

Queen Melissa marveled at Rapunzel's handiwork. She stood once again in her daughter's room and looked at the new painting that had been added to her wall not long ago, judging by the fresh smell of the color. The Queen was fond of Rapunzel's artful and vibrant style that had a touch of childishness to it. Her latest achievement showed a tavern, the sign 'Snuggly Ducking' standing at a considerable distance from it while the interior of it was the sole focus. She narrowed her eyes a little as she let her gaze wander over each individual displayed in the picture. One thing that struck her as odd and that Rapunzel probably did subconsciously was that the colors she used for Eugene made him seem somewhat brighter than everything else in the painting. Only a halo would have been more obvious. Then again, when she had occasionally come in to check on Rapunzel she had noticed how much more time she had spent on painting Eugene, so that might have been intentional. It would also explain the fact that Rapunzel had specifically requested "beautiful, bright blue, and brown, deep, mesmerizing brown. And white too, a radiant, pure white without stains or gray tones in it."

Melissa shook her head, smiling. Her daughter had fallen for this man beyond hope.

She was torn from her musings when the door to the room burst open and she twirled around to find a very agitated-looking Rapunzel in the doorway.

"What's wrong, sweetie?", Melissa asked immediately, striding towards her to comfort her if need be. And she was sure it would be as soon as she spotted unshed tears glistening in her daughter's eyes.

"Mom", she croaked. "Prince Adamus said I had to marry a prince, that- that I couldn't marry-"

The Queen knew immediately what she wanted to say when a hiccup cut her off. She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter's head, pulling her close. Rapunzel flung her arms around her torso. "It's okay, darling. Your father and I, we have agreed that we won't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Rapunzel noticeably relaxed in her arms and let out a relieved laugh. "Everything's clear then? Once I'm really a princess and feel ready I can marry Eugene? I mean, if he's okay with it?" She pulled back a little to look at her mother with hopeful eyes. Melissa bit her lower lip. Liam and her hadn't exactly come to a final conclusion concerning that matter yet. It was a difficult decision but could she really tell her daughter the truth when she looked at her like _that_?

"Once you're really a princess you're going to have quite a few benefits.", she told her calmly while stroking her hair.

Rapunzel eyed her a little warily but seemed to be satisfied, much to her mother's relief.

"The prince asked me to marry him.", she blurted a moment later.

Melissa blinked at her. "He did?" She didn't even try to sound surprised.

"You knew.", Rapunzel deadpanned. "Why didn't you tell me what he wanted here? I'd have kicked him out immediately!"

At that, Melissa couldn't suppress a laugh. "Honey, I feared that's exactly what you'd do. But you can't just _kick him out_. He's a prince after all and that would reflect badly on our kingdom, you must understand." Rapunzel sighed and slumped against her mother. "I don't like him.", she pouted. "Neither do I.", Melissa agreed with a chuckle.

* * *

 **In TES: Oblivion there is indeed at least one cell that's that dark. It always bothered me.**

 **Man, it took me two chapters to throw him into prison.**

 **Just as a side note, I'm afraid of the dark too. And it's the childish monster-under-the-bed kind of fear.**

 **I also just tried out Eugene's getting up method and my neck made a rather unsettling cracking sound.**

 **Oh, lest I forget, here's a shout-out to my cousin who suggested I should come up with a reason for Eugene to limp! That was a good idea and I know a lot of things I can do with that. ;)**


End file.
